Life or somthing like it
by AmerieeJane
Summary: The war is over ,and the students are returning for their 7th year, but why is draco trying to prove himself to hermione, and is she falling for it? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Life Or Something Like It 

Authors note- this is my first Fan Fiction story. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. My plot doesn't follow any guidelines from the story it is my own. Please feel free to review.

**Chapter 1**:

It was the beginning of the seventh year at Hogwarts, and the war was over. There were many hardships, and fears the Golden trio had to over come, but in the end they defeated The Dark Lord. All of the Houlcroxes were found and destroyed, leaving Harry's connection the Dark lord over, and he was free to live a normal life, for what ever that meant for everything that he has been through. I Hermoine Granger took a look back on everything that has happened the past 6 years and I can only smile, because someone once told me 'What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger.' Now I believe more than ever we are the strongest we could ever be. I breathed one last sigh as I stared out my foggy glass window, and then stared down at shiny gold head girls badge in my hand. I smiled, and quickly grabbed my trunk and apparated to the train station.

I still didn't have the landing part down all that well, because I landed directly on top of someone, nearly crushing them to death. I heard a faint grunt and the only thing I could think of was ' Oh no please don't be a muggle!' I it was I don't think I would be able to explain this very well. Suddenly I was caught off guard from my thoughts when the man that I crashed on top of struggled to speak.

" God lord would you mind getting off of me?" He had a deep masculine voice almost sarcastic. I would recognize that voice anywhere. The good news was I hadn't apparated into a muggle and risked exposure, but it was worse.

" I know this must be one of your wildest fantasies Granger but get off, your crushing my lungs!" It was Malfoy. I gasped and carefully stood up, brushing myself off.

" For your information I do not fantasize about you, you arrogant prat!" He just smirked at me.

" Perhaps, but maybe you need to work on your apparating." He kept staring, and smirking at me "ya know from the best"

" Ha, I hope you don't mean yourself!" I fought back a laugh. He stared to walk closer, and the smirk that was on his face was gone.

" I'll have you know Granger that I have been apparating properly since I was 13, and I have never once landed on anyone." How dare he! Yes I have only just mastered it about a month ago, and I did it before Harry, and Ron, which leaves me gloating rights for that. He had no right! He was standing about two inches from my face, just starring me down, obviously trying to break me. I would smell his shampoo , and it smelled of springtime and fresh mint. I had to admit he wasn't that bad looking ,actually attractive. ' No, no, no, Hermione put it out of your thoughts, this is Draco Malfoy were talking about!' I thought to myself. All of a sudden I realized that there were voices behind us staring, apparently we had attracted the attention of the muggles at the train station. I started to get nervous and slowly backed away, when Malfoy grabbed my writs, pulled my to him and whispered

" Don't move, those aren't muggles behind you they are Death eaters, well the ones that survived any way." How did he know that I wondered as I looked at him questionably? I must have looked worried, because before I could say anything he whispered into my ear, I felt a chill go up my spine as he spoke " Don't say anything, just go with it.. Ok?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was taken off guard when he put one on my waist and ht other behind my neck, and leaned in closer, and closer until our lips met. I tried to pull away, but he was stronger, and his words 'just go with it ' lingered in my head. The kiss was soft and gentle, not at all the way I expected Malfoy to be, and it must have blinded my rational thought because I found my self returning the kiss. After moments he pulled away, just like that, grabbed his trunk, and headed for Platform 9 ¾, leaving my standing there like an idiot. What was that? I had to know why he did that, and I had every intention of, and taking advantage of my new Head girl power an deducting 50 points from him for inappropriate behavior, but I was interrupted.

" Excuse my Miss, but do you have the time?" I heard the voice of a scratchy voiced man. I turned around to see a tall gray haired man, not old but head full of hair, he had a patch over one eye, and he was hovering over me sort of scowling. I nodded, and reached into my pocket for my time piece, and taking me by surprise the man grabbed my by the shoulders, pushing me up against the wall, holding one hand around my neck and the other on my shoulder to keep me from moving. I tried to breathe. Malfoy was right, and how could I be so stupid he was a Death eater. I tried to get free, but I couldn't move. I had no way of getting my wand, and fighting back.

'You filthy little Mudblood, you are going to die. Mark my words when he returns,"He raised his wand slowly pointing it down at me. All I could do was close my eyes, and try to figure out what to do before I lost consciousness. My head was getting fuzzy, and I could faintly hear someone shout in the background of my own thoughts

"Stupify!" The Death eater was stunned, letting me go, and I fell to the ground hitting my head. The next thing I remember was reliving visions from the war ,and slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Life or Something like it

Authors note- I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters, the only thing that I own is my version of this story.

Chapter 2:

I was warm, and my head hurt, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on the train, but how did I get here? I sat up to see Malfoy sitting across from me staring out of the Window.

" What happened?" he turned from the window to face me, and shook his head.

" Granger … Granger..Granger, The next time I say I have a plan, and just go with it, I would listen." He smirked " That Death Eater nearly killed you if it hadn't have been for me saving your ass". I couldn't form words, I didn't even know what to say, just why was my enemy trying to save me?, And for that matter why was he kissing me, and very well I might add. I started to subconsciously smile, until I realized what I was doing. No! Stop it what am I doing fantasizing about Malfoy? He must have noticed me smiling because his smirk got bigger. Could he really know what I was thinking? I stared at him for an answer, until he finally broke.

"Fine! You want an explanation, I'll explain it to you what happened. I was on my way to the platform when I received an owl that there were still survivors from the war who wanted me dead for betraying my father and Voldemort, so I knew to keep an eye out. That's when you very clumsily apparated into me. I was thrown off and thought you were one of them, but to my surprise it was YOU that was the culprit. While we were arguing about how much of an oaf you are the Death eater that had been tracking me, spotted me and I had to come up with something that would distract him long enough to leave."

"So… You.. Kissed me…" I whispered with out looking up at him. He sighed.

" Yes, granger I kissed you. I could do it again if you liked it that much." He smirked, just watching me as I tried to hide that fact that I was blushing.

" Shut up Malfoy, Will you just finish what you started"?

"Well now this is a surprise, Little Miss know it all has fallen for me and now wants me to finish…"

" The Story! " I shouted, " What happened? And I have not I can't stand you!"

" Right, Well I had to do something so I told you to just go with it I had a plan, and them follow me, but you just stood there. I had gotten to the platform, and noticed that you had ignored me, and where now held at wand point, so I ran back to you and cursed him, while he was unconscious I carried you back to the train, and into the Head's compartment."

" This is the heads compartment?"

" Yes."

" So, then that makes you.."

" Head Boy!" He said so matter a factly. I put my head in my hands trying to grasp it all.

" Don't think so hard Granger, your head might explode! "

He chucked. I just quickly looked up at him trying to escape my own thoughts that were racing around in my head.

" You know what you can do Malfoy?"

I was cut off from my thoughts when the compartment doors opened, and the new Head mistress Professor McGonnagal walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Or Something Like It

Authors note- Hey thanks for the reviews those of you that reviewed! The story is not complete yet; there are about 25 chapters, so there's still a long way to go. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters just enjoy my version of this story.

**Chapter 3:**

As the Head mistress entered the cabin, she took a seat next to Draco.

" Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, Congratulations on the highest honor the school can offer. It is a big honor, and responsibility, and I will trust that the two of you will be able to put aside your differences to use your power well." She looked at both of us and we both just nodded. Then she looked at me with a concerned expression.

" Oh, Miss. Granger, I do hope you are feeling better, Mr. Malfoy has been taking of care of you since you boarded the train."

" Oh, yes Ma'am I'm fine. Thank you." Did the whole train know about Draco having to carry me on the train? No, probably not, It's the Head Mistress's Job to know everything.

" Well that's good to hear", she got up, and made her way to the door. Before she could leave she turned to face both of us and very seriously said; " As Heads you will have great responsibilities. You will be the last ones to leave the train, to check and make sure everyone has gotten off safely and to their carriages. There will also be a special carriage waiting for the two of you. When you arrive at the castle it will be your responsibility to inform me that the train has departed, everyone is off safely, and the first years are out side the Hall waiting my further instruction. Once I leave to escort them in you will take a seat at the feast in your respectable house's tables, and wait my further instruction." She waited for a response. " Is that clear?"

" Yes " We both said in unison.

" Then I will leave you, congratulations again, and welcome back." Then she turned and shut the door behind her.

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet between Malfoy, and me but it was ok because it gave me time to think about everything with out a cocky interruption. When we finally arrived I noticed Malfoy was a sleep. I watched him sleep for a while; he seemed so peaceful, and almost human just like everyone else.

" Malfoy" I leaned over him " Malfoy" I said a little louder, and he jolted awake, and I just stared at him. Why am I just staring at him? " Um, Where here, you should probably change into your robes." Good one Hermione, nice save. He lazily got up and pulled his robes out of his trunk. He stated to slowly unbutton his shirt that he had been wearing, revealing a very muscular chest. My god… he looked good. NO wait! There I go staring again. Damn it why do I keep doing that?

" Excuse me! But what do you think you are doing?"

" I'm changing into my robes" He raised his eye brows" What do you think I'm doing?" He went back to undressing, and off Came the shirt. He started to undue his belt.

" Not here!" I screamed, and he looked at me and just smirked. Was he insane or just trying to drive me crazy?

" Oh come on admit it, you know you want to watch!" I couldn't help but blush, and he saw this and smirked. I most certainly not want to see Draco Malfoy naked! I practically screamed it in my mind.

" No! I certainly do not want to watch, you disgusting ferret!" I shot him a death glare. " Go somewhere else to change" I suggested.

" Just turn around then Granger" He was still smirking. Man I wish I could just smack the smirk right off his face." Look the rest of the students are already unloading, and fully dressed. So how will it look if the Head boy isn't even in his yet?"

" Oh yea, well how will it look to everyone that walks by and see you and me in here, and your changing in front of me?"

" Don't be so paranoid, it won't look like anything. The Heads compartment is charmed. No one can see in only we can see out." I crossed my arms " Turn around granger I'm not going else where to change "

" Fine!" I turned around and tried to think about something… anything else. I glanced down at the floor " Hurry up we have to check the train"

" Hold on, you can't rush perfection." I uncrossed my arms and turned around;" Just put on your robes its not a beauty contest" I looked at him fully dressed and staring at me with a smug look.

" Ok I'm ready, lets go" I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the compartment to search the train. We found a couple 2nd years a sleep, and 2 fourth year slytherins snogging on the back of the train. So I took 10 points from each of them for inappropriate behavior. Malfoy gave me a look of hatred, but couldn't really say anything because if they were any other houses he would have done the same, especially griffindor. The rest of the time between us was spent silent all the way up to the castle. This is going to be an interesting year I thought to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

Life or Something Like It

Authors note- Thanks you all of those who added me to their favorites, or alerts! Glad to know you like my story! Please review I could use some feedback on what you really think! I do not own Harry Potter or its characters so enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

Once the Feast had begun, and the first years were all sorted into their houses I could finally relax. I took my usual seat next to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

" Hey Guys!"

" Congratulations on getting head girl 'Mione"! Ginny said wit way too much enthusiasm.

"Was there any doubt that she wouldn't get it?" Harry said with a smirk., and I just nudged him.

" No!" Ron spit out " Hermione is the smartest witch of her age, there is no way she wouldn't get it."

" Thanks you guys" I took a bite of my food" Too bad my co-Head is Malfoy."

" What?" Ron screamed spitting about half of his chewed food.

" EWW! Ron!" Ginny shrieked, she had endured most of Ron's mess. " Don't talk with your mouth full you git!" He just rolled his eyes as Ginny wiped her self-clean.

" He didn't try anything did he?" Harry looked like he was ready to walk over to the Slytherin table and hex him.

" No, Harry he didn't, and I'm fine guys really I can handle Malfoy, besides He chose our side in the war. I'm sure things will be different." I tried to be convincing even thought I wasn't even sure what was going on with Malfoy lately. After that the subject of Malfoy was dropped. We talked about the summer until the boys went on a Qudditch tangent, Ginny joined in of course, but I knew to let them be those arguments were too heated, and I didn't know very much about Quidditch. When it came to Quiddich I was there to cheer on my house, and that was it.

The feast was nearly over and it was time for the Head Mistresses speech. McGonnagal walked up to the podium and cleared her throat.

" Attention students! I would like to extend a welcome to the first years, and welcome back to the upper-class man. This past year has been rough, and we are at a great loss for our beloved Head master Dumbledore, May he live on in Hogwarts memories forever." There were a few sobs and cries heard. Many will indeed miss Dumbledore. I looked over at Harry, who was starring at the floor. I felt really sorry for him because he and Dumbledore shared a special bond. Harry has lost so much already. All he has left are his friends. I turned back around and continued to listen to the Head Mistress's speech. " This year will be one to conceive house unity. Put aside your differences between your houses, and come together to build a unified magic community." She took a deep breath. " Now I have some announcements to make. Mr. Filtch asked me to remind all of you that the Forest is off limits, and if you go anywhere after hours you are to be accompanied by another student. Do not go out of the castle grounds alone. Second, after last year Professor Slughorn asked to go back into retirement, so Professor Snape will be teaching Potions again, and Defense against the dark arts." There were some applause and cheers from the Slytherins, and some boos and dead silences from everyone else. " That will be all. I would like house prefects to escort your houses back to your dormitories, and would the Head boy, and Girl see me before you leave." She watched as the prefects gathered their students and left. I made my way up to the podium, Draco was already there waiting for Her instruction. After about 10 minutes Head Mistress Mc Gonnagal made her way from the stage to face us. Everyone else had gone and it was just the three of us alone.

" I just want to say Congratulations again. I know you two have had your differences, but the theme for this year is House unity. I picked the two of you not just for your grades, but your skills, and decision-making abilities. I trust you wont let me down. You are to work together to come up with a weekly prefect-patrolling schedule. No one from the same house will patrol together. Your two will patrol together three times a week, unless other wise approved by me. In that case you will be responsible for finding your own partner. " We both kept nodding as she spoke. " Each month there will be a meeting for the prefects that you two will lead. You are responsible for giving and taking points when necessary. Do not abuse the privilege, because you are to set an example to the entire school I'm counting on you. Finally you will share a common room." We both looked at each other with open mouths.

" You mean we have to live together?" In interrupted. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. Mc Gonnagal just glared at me then at Malfoy.

" Yes Miss. Granger you and Mr. Malfoy will have separate bedrooms, but share a bathroom and a common room. I expect you to be responsible." She said most sternly. She stopped to stare at us and walk away. " Follow me please and I will sow you to your dormitory." We walked up three staircases to the fourth floor, and down a long hall. We stopped in front of a portrait of a wilted flower in a dark dirt field. It looked rather odd and depressing.

"Your password is Hogwarts Unity, and the pass word can only be said by on of you, or it will not work." She gave us both a smile " good night". She was gone. We just stood there waiting for the other to say something. When Draco stepped in front of me and said firmly

" Hogwarts Unity!" When the password escaped the slytherin's lips the wilted flower started to grow into a beautiful red rose, and brightness filled the portrait with trees and greenery. After all of that the portrait door opened slowly to our common room. Draco entered first, and I followed in after.

" Here goes nothing." I sighed and whispered to myself stepping through the portrait doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: I know it's been a while since I updated but I am now. It's going to start getting more exciting, and I am not even close to being done with this story yet, so hold on tight. I do not own anything about Harry Potter, just my fan fiction story!

Chapter 5:

I walked into the common room, and it was huge. It was not what I was used to. There were two leather couches on either side of the room, two wooden desks for studying. The walls were white, and there was wall-to-wall carpeting Mahogany red, and silvery green. There was a round glass table in the middle of the living quarters, and a fireplace in the corner. My eyes led me to a kitchen through the living quarters with a fridge, stove, sink, a buffet with stools, and a window looking into the common room. Through the Kitchen was a set of sliding glass doors that led out on to a balcony overlooking Hogwarts grounds. I walked back into the Common living area, and came to two sets of stairs leading to two doors; one labeled ' Head Girl', and the other labeled ' Head Boy'. I looked around and noticed that Malfoy had already gone onto his room. I took one more glance around the room before I opened the door the Head Girl's room, and I nodded in approval The room was beautiful.

When I opened the door I saw a queen-sized bed with Griffindor colors everywhere. The bed sheets were Mahogany, and Gold. On the head board there was a Lion, with the Hogwarts crest under it, To the left side of my bed was a bookshelf, and it made me smile because there were about over a hundred books on it. To the right side of my bed was a walk-in closet with a full-length mirror on the far end of it. There was lots or space for my shoes, and robes. I decided to fall hard onto my over sized bed, and just lay my head down and take everything in. Suddenly my thoughts drifted to the day at the Train station, when my lips were locked with Malfoys, and my whole body started to tingle. I snapped out of it when I heard a loud noise behind me. I saw a door, and remembered McGonagal telling us about the conjoining bathroom. I walked closer to the door and tried to listen again there were hushed whimpers and grunts coming from the other side. What was going on in there I thought. Do I even want to know what was going on ? I mean it was Malfoy, and maybe it wasn't my business. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door, unaware of what would be on the other side of the door. I gasped and cupped my hands over my mouth at what I saw, never would I have thought I would see what I did.

" Malfoy!" I screamed in terror. He was hunched over a glass sink that was over flowing with blood and I could see through the mirror that hung above the sink that his eyes were squeezed shut. I slowly approached him. " Are you alright?" I calmly asked hoping he would answer, and everything I was seeing wasn't really there, just my imagination. He didn't move or say a word. " You seem…"He turned around tears streaming down his pale face, and he was covered in blood. My immediate reaction was to help no matter who he was so I put my hands on his shoulder. " Draco what happened?" I asked as tears started to swell up in my won eyes. He looked up in my eyes.

" Can you keep a secret?" I nodded I was confused, was he hurting himself? Was this why he has been different? " I need to show you something , but you cant tell any one." He pleaded, and I didn't know what to say , but he looked serious, and he rolled up his sleeve, to reveal a bandage on his left arm. Oh no I really hope he's not hurting himself I kept thinking over and over again. I gasped as he slowly began to unravel the bandage to reveal a lot of chopped off skin, with dried, and new blood trickling from his arm where the dark mark once was.

" I..I.. Had to remove it." He stuttered. He was scared and nervous. I've never heard him like this. " I couldn't do it by magic. I panicked, because I had to be free from it all. " I tried to fight back tears as I listened to him.

" Why would you.. I mean isn't there another way?" Draco looked at me.

" You mean is there another way that I can get rid of this Death eater mark?" I could hear anger in his voice now, and I got a little scared but I tried not to show it. " Look I have to relive the memories of my fathers betrayal, and how he turned his back on his family, and killed my mother the only person who ever actually loved me. I have to relive that over and over again; I can't have that with me anymore. So I did the first thing I could think of, and cut it off. I thought about all of it for a moment before doing the only thing I knew how to. I had to help him. I quickly grabbed a wet cloth

" Your arm needs healing, and seeing as how you cant get rid of the mark by magic, I'm assuming healing the scar by magic wont work either. You have to let me help you" I sighed because he just stared at me with no expression " it can get infected if you don't let me help you clean the wound." I glanced down at his arm before looking back at him. " It has to be done the muggle way Draco."

" I don't know how ." he said so plainly I took hold of his arm and looked up at him and he just nodded to go ahead and I started to dab gently wiping a way the blood.

" This might sting a little bit" I warned as I grabbed a bottle of anti bacterial liquid. I felt him tense up as it hit his skin, but them relax again at my touch. I looked at Draco once things were calm I noticed his features for the first time, and they were soft, not cold like I had thought so many times before. I started to wrap his arm as we both just knelt on the bathroom floor. I finally wrapped his arm up in clean bandage. " There, your going to have to clean it out and change it every night or it could get worse." I whispered just loud enough for both of us to hear. We both just sat there for about 5 minutes not saying anything, until the silence was finally broke by Draco.

" Why did you help me?" he stared up into my eyes, and he didn't look cold, mocking or sarcastic, just sincere, and I just smiled.

" Because you were able to put aside our differences and help me when I needed you." I turned to get up and leave, before I left I heard him mutter

" Thank you" I smiled to myself, as I held the door open I turned back to face him still on the floor.

" Your welcome" and I shut the door, to go to sleep. I needed my sleep for classes in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: I hope your enjoying the story, thanks to those of you that added my story to their favorites or reviewed. I just want to remind you I don't own anything Harry potter Just my fan fiction story.

**Chapter 6:**

I had looked at my alarm clock it was 6:00 am, and I had promised the boys that I would meet them for breakfast before class started at 8:00 am. I quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

" Hey Guys!" I sat down next to Harry.

" Hey Hermione" Harry said, and we both stared at Ron, who was oblivious to my presence. He was scarping down his food like it was going out of style.

" You know Ron, if you ate slower the food wouldn't take off and run away." I laughed, and Harry started to join in on making fun of his best mate. Ron looked up from his bowl for a minute to glare at us.

" Shove off you two, Mum says I'm a growing boy. I just need my strength." He seemed to get more annoyed when Ginny sat down next to him and just stared at him eat his weight in food. He finally took notice to her and looked up.

" Lay off! I'm hungry!" he yelled and grabbed his food moving down the table to sit with Seamus and Neville, while we all burst out laughing.

" My brother will never change " Ginny shock her head, and then turned to me. " So I heard you have to share a common room with Malfoy, How awful is it?" this caught Harry's attention, and to stopped eating to look at me, even Ron peeked over to ease drop when he heard mention of Malfoy.

" Different, not what I expected" I said as I remembered last nights events. I remembered him so vulnerable, and he almost seemed like a decent human being. My mind started to drift to Draco and how there seemed to be a un- mentioned truce between us. It was nice. Anyway I didn't know what to expect, but I liked this new Malfoy.

" Hermione, are you even listening to me? What do you mean?" I hadn't realized Harry kept talking while I was off in my thoughts.

"Well, its like he's a different person, and trying to be nice." I paused to think abut it " I don't know"

" Hmmph! That will be the day!" Ron shouted from across the table. I looked over at him and giggled.

" Ron if your going to be in this conversation you might as well come back over."

" No thanks, I'd rather not lose my breakfast listening to you talk about Malfoy being nice." He said while still chewing. I just rolled my eyes as I noticed the time. It was 7:00am and I wanted to get some light reading in before Potions.

" I'll see you guys in class I have to go to the library." Harry looked at me confused

" But class starts at 8:00 Am." He yelled at me as I was already half way out of the hall." And we haven't even started classes yet" Honestly I couldn't believe how oblivious they are. Didn't they get after all these years as friends they should understand that a library is where I relax? I knew class was going to start soon, and I have never been late so why start now. I was only going to be here for a little while. As I walked in Madame Pince just smiled at me, and I walked into the back of the library kind of secluded from the rest, and found a book to read on the history of magical creatures.

" Not even one class yet, and your already in a library." I sighed and looked up at the sarcastic blonde in front of me.

" Is everyone going to mock me today?" I closed my book and put it away. I knew I wasn't going to be getting any reading done with him here. He just sat down across from me and just stared, it was annoying.

" What!"

" I just wanted to ask you.." he stopped half way through his thought and sighed rubbing his neck. He was clearly nervous about something.

" Ask me what?"

"Look Granger I just want to call a truce ok?"

" A truce?" I looked at him hard trying to figure him out.

" Yes, I mean we do have to see a lot of each other, and seeing as how I have no real reason to hate you any more, we could be more than civil. What do you think?"

:"Like friends?" He smirked " Draco Malfoy you want to be my friend?" I giggled. And he seemed to get aggravated by my response to his rather odd request.

" Why not!" he shouted he seemed insulted. Was he serious, I thought? He got Madame Pince's attention and we had to reassure her we will be quiet and that we were sorry. I kept laughing and gathered my things to walk off to potions.

" So is that a yes?" I smirked watching me leave the Library, and I left with a huge grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Note: I don't own anything Harry Potter Just enjoy my fan fiction story!

**Chapter 7:**

Gosh I can't believe I have twice as many classes with Snape, I thought to myself as I walked into Potions. I took a seat next to Neville, and behind Harry and Ron. Professor Snape was the last one in the classroom right on time, and he slowly walked to the front of the classroom glaring at every student on his way up.

" Because the Head Mistress is stressing house unity, you will be paired up with some one of the opposite house for the entire year." There were a lot of groans and snickers from both sides of the room.

" Silence! This is still my class room and I will have Order!" He pulled out a piece of parchment from this robe pocket and read off the list of names.

" The following students are to be paired up as permanent partners for this class. Potter, and Zambini, Weasley and Parkinson, Finnegan and Crabb, Granger and Malfoy…" I stopped listening when I heard that I was paired with Malfoy. I looked over at him and he just smirked at me, and it sent shivers through me.

" Now you will go sit with your new partners and make the potion that I am about to write on the board." After everyone had moved and Snape had finished writing the ingredients, I started to recognize something familiar that I had read in a book I found in the restricted section of the library,

" Sir, this is recipe for Veractus Serum!" Snape turned around to glare at me. " It's a truth serum, any one person or persons who drink this liquid will be forced to do and say what they are thinking for the next 24 hours." He walked toward where I was seated, slamming his fist against the table in front of me.

" Miss, Granger, everyone knows that you're and insufferable know it all, but I don't ask what this potion was, just to simply make it correctly." Here it comes 10 points from Gryffindor for my outburst. He turned to walk away but glanced back to say " 10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger not knowing when to let some one else speak for once." And there it was. I just sighed and started working on the potion. Malfoy was the first to break the silence beaten us, as if it weren't awkward enough.

" You know if you weren't trying to be such a know it all, all the time you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself by losing you house points." I rolled my eyes hoping that he saw. I didn't care what he thought. " I'm only trying to help you " he seemed to be getting angry. What could he really be that angry about? I'm the one who is losing points here. The rest of the class was un eventful and silent. The Truth spell is supposed to take about a couple says to successfully brew. I suddenly found it necessary to research the potion we were doing because it was restricted for underage wizards, and I was curious.

After dinner I sat in the Common room working on my Transfiguration Homework, and drinking a cup of hot cocoa. I was so engrossed in my books that I hadn't noticed Malfoy come in.

" Hermione when you got a minute Mc Gonnagal wants us to come up with a patrolling schedule for us and the prefects." I nearly chocked on my cocoa, did he just call me by my first name? No it must have been a hallucination. I stared at him for a moment, and then I put down my quill.

" Alright."

" She wants us to post it Friday night at the first meeting." He handed me a list of names, and I glanced at it.

" Ok.." I tilted my head as if looking at it from another angle. " No two alike houses patrolling…" I bit my bottom lip and squinted my eyes " This is hard". I finally said sticking out my tongue still staring really hard at the piece of parchment. Draco burst out laughing un controllably.

" And what pray tell is so bloody funny?" He was now gasping for air trying not to laugh any more and I was getting annoyed real fast.

" You should have seem your face," I pointed at me still trying to control his laughter. " Here let me show you." He tried to imitate my expressions. He furrowed his eyebrows, squinted his eyes, tilted his head and stuck out his tongue. Ok I had to admit that was pretty funny. " Oh wait I'm not finished" he grabbed my mug of cocoa, and the parchment and I started to giggle uncontrollably. It has been a long time since I actually laughed like that, and I've seen Draco smirk but never smile let alone laugh. Just then I realized Draco had stopped laughing and was now staring at me.

" What?" I smiled " What wrong?"

" Uh, nothing lets just work on the schedule." I stopped and got a little more serious. I set the paper on the floor and knelt down. And Draco sat beside me.

" Ok we have to be random, other wise it won't be fair." I looked up at him " and I think we should patrol Monday Wednesday and Friday, so it's every other day its sounds like a nice rhythm.  
" What about Potter and Zambini?" I looked at him confused

" What?"

" No for parings I can't think of anything else more random." I smiled

" And Weasley and Parkinson." Now there's a weird pair. Draco ran a hand through his hair. We came up with a couple other weird parings like Hannah Abbott and Seamus Finnegan, and Luna Lovegood and Millicent Bollstrode. I stood up and put the list we came up with in my folders for head duties. " Well this calls for a celebration. How about some hot cocoa?"

"I'd love some!" Draco got up and followed me to the kitchen and watched as I made the cocoa. He just stood there staring at me again with a blank expression. Its like he wanted to say something but didn't.

" What?" I smiled and handed him his cocoa and he smiled back. " Malfoy What is it?" I must have said something because his smile faded, and it worried me.

" Don't call me that, how could you call me that?" he started to yell.

" Um.." He didn't give me time to question his odd behavior he interrupted me before I had time to justify what was going on.

" Draco!" He yelled," My name is Draco!" He then stormed off into his room slamming the door. I was left in shock what just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: I continue to say I do not own Harry potter or its characters. Let me know what you think of my story so far, so please review!

**Chapter 8:**

I stared at my transfiguration homework assignment. We had to be able to transform clothes to another person. It sounded simple but it was rather tricky, anything that involved humans in a transfiguration was strictly for advanced wizards. I've been told that by the time we graduate we will be able to transform into animal form, much like Mc Gonnagal has many times. Although she was now Head Mistress she was still teaching Transfiguration, and it was comforting. Mc Gonnagal entered the classroom after everyone else and she took at seat at her desk.

" Ok, now lets see who has done their homework." She looked around the room " Mr. Weasley and Miss Bollstrode get up here" They slowly made their way to the front. You could tell neither one of them have studied for this or at least not very well. " Now Mr. Weasley you will transform Miss. Bollstrode's robes into a light summer outfit. Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Millicent said the spell, but as she did the class burst out in laughter. Ron slowly opened his eyes to see he was wearing pink cut off jean shorts, and a spaghetti strap tank top with built in breast cups ,and pink flip flops.

" Oops! I was thinking of MY summer wardrobe and forgot to think about one for a boy" Ron looked horrified and so did Millicent. The girly look wasn't too flattering on Ron, but it made me laugh, however I don't think I'd be able to get that image out of my mind.

" I'm in bloody woman's clothes, change me back woman!" Ron screamed.

" Mr. Weasley you will transform Miss. Bollstrode's clothes into a light summer out fit as well." Millicent looked scared, and could you blame her, Ron was a screw up who obviously hadn't done his homework and he was out for revenge. Ron cast the spell, and instead of laughter there were whispers and a few catcalls. Millicent looked down to reveal she was wearing a Dark green lacy bra, and matching lacy underwear, with one green flip flop the other foot bare. She immediately turned red, and started running after Ron out of the room.

"I'm going to kill you Weasley, and I'm going to beat you with the one shoe that you gave me!"

" It was an accident," he yelled back running for his life, and they were both gone.

Professor Mc Gonnagal shook her head and marked something down on a sheet of paper in front of her.

" Next will be Mr. Malfoy.." Please not me, Please not me I thought over and over again "and Miss Granger" Damit! I had not spoken to him since his outburst in the common room. Things were always so weird around him. But reluctantly we made our way to the front. I can't say that I wasn't nervous partly because of the show we just saw, and partly because it was Malfoy and I never knew what he would do next.

" Mr. Malfoy I want you to transform Miss Granger's robes into formal Dress Robes." Malfoy looked at me for the first time in days, cast them spell and I closed me eyes before it was over. However I didn't hear laughter, whispers, or catcalls so I slowly opened my eyes to see I wore a strapless lilac colored floor length ball gown dress, with a purple silk wrap, lilac ballerina flats, and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. I couldn't believe it. It was utterly breath taking. I looked over at Malfoy with my mouth half open, but was interrupted from my thoughts.

" Good job Mr. Malfoy! Now Miss. Granger it is your turn to give Mr. Malfoy Dress robes." Draco didn't look nervous, and that made me more confident. In a matter of seconds after I uttered the spell He wore a Black dress suite jacket, with a black undershirt., a silver tie, a black tope hat and cane, and black leather shoes. Draco turned to me a smirked. The whole class started to applaud.

" Well done you two, you may change each other back and take your seats." I took my seat and the remainder of class kept thinking about how amazing that dress Draco made me felt, and how good I looked in it. After class ended every one anxiously made their way to the Great hall for Lunch. Except for me, I slowly put away my books and looked back to see if Draco was still there, but he had left.

" Hey Hermione are you coming?" Harry asked leaving with Ron.

" Yea, sure I'll meet you there" I had to drop off my books in the common room.

" Ok" I heard him say as he walked off .I entered the common room and Draco entered right behind me taking me by surprise.

" Oh my goodness, you scared me!" I grabbed my heart to over exaggerate my point. He raised his eyebrow at me.

" Sorry." He looked up at me. Oh God don't start this staring thing again I thought. So I crossed my arms and started back " I was just wondering if you were going down to lunch?"

" Why?"

" Well" He smirked at me " We have this kitchen and we never use it. Why don't you eat in here with me?"

" Was that you asking me or telling me?"

" Would you do the honor of joining me for lunch Hermione Granger? Is that better?" I uncrossed my arms and chuckled a little bit.

" Well I don't appreciate the sarcasm. You do realize a kitchen is for cooking food with out magic, or house elves?"

" I can cook!" He said half insulted and half gloating. " In fact I will make you the best meal of your life that your taste buds will wonder where I have been all of your life!" he said with the biggest smirk on his face. This might actually be interesting.  
" Alright, in that case I would Love to join you for lunch Draco Malfoy."

" Good, Now got out of the kitchen" he said and I walked out onto the balcony, and sat in the corner to read a book. I loved the view but my fear of height kept me at a safe distance. It seemed like hours had since Malfoy had sent me away. When finally the sliding door opened revealing an array of amazing smells.

" What are you doing?" he crossed his arms and I looked at him and smiled.

" Reading "

" I can see that but why are you on the ground in a corner?"

" Well I love the view, but I'm afraid of heights so I decided to keep my distance and just read this book." He just shook his head in amusement, and grabbed my hand.

" Come on " he led me inside to a candle lit table set with biscuits, gravy, garlic mashed potatoes, mushroom chicken and rice pudding.

"Wow!" it was all that I could say I was so impressed I was speechless. He pulled out my chair and them we both took our seat and started to eat. I'd hate to admit it but Draco was a great cook.

" Draco where did you learn to cook like this, it's amazing?" He looked at me smirking.

" My mother taught me how to cook, and I told you, you would love it." He was staring at me again." I must say though for a I've never seen any one pack away food quite like you are especially a girl." I turned a bright red, I couldn't believe how I was eating either, and in front of him like that. I must look like a total pig I thought. " I didn't mean to embarrass you."

" Its ok, this was really sweet. Thank you!"

" Your Welcome"

" Well I should get going to my next class, and don't forget we have our first meeting tonight." And with that said I left, but as I passed Draco I felt a pang of something in my chest. What was that I thought? I walked down the hall passing other students, unable to stop smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors note: I do not own anything about Harry potter, just my fan fiction story.

**Chapter 9:**

" Come on Draco were going to be late for the meeting, " I yelled through the bathroom door.

" Hold on, I can't figure out how to change these damn muggle bandages." I sighed leaning against the closed door.

" No, I've got it." I heard a loud crash, and it sounded like Draco was breaking things. I decided to ignore what he said and go in any way, because what if he was hurt?

" That's it, I'm coming in!" I pulled out my wand to open the locked door. I instantly blushed because of what I saw. Draco was in nothing but a towel. He was dripping wet from the shower he just obviously had and his body was surprisingly muscular under his hidden physique. " Oh my God!" I covered my eyes and turned around really quick.

" Don't be such a prude, just turn around and help me … please!" I can do this I repeated in my head. He is in towel, still damp from the shower, and I need to focus on the gauze that Draco had everywhere. Now is not the time to be attracted to Draco. I slowly made my way over to him trying to focus on his arm. I had just finished re-dressing his arm, and we both sat on the floor of the bathroom fro about a minute, until Draco cupped my face in his hand bringing it up to him. He could see how red and flustered I was, and I knew it because he was smirking that sexy smirk that sent a shiver down my spine.

" Hermione…" he whispered leaning in closer, and closer. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do. I quickly stood up and walked toward the door.

" I… I have to go, I mean both of us do we have the prefect meeting … were running it.." I stumbled over my words nervously and shut the door behind me. " I'll meet you there" I yelled through the door. I ran out of there so quickly that I don't even remember how I got to the Great Hall.

" Hermione!" I turned around quick to see that it was Ginny. I was so relived to see her. I had though Draco was right behind me.

" Ginny! "

" Where were you at lunch today? We missed you. Don't tell me you were studying, you always have your nose stuck in a book!" she said teasingly.

" Oh, I'm so sorry Gin, I went back to my Dorm and fell straight to sleep." I gave her my said pathetic look so she really couldn't question me. I've never given her a reason to before.

" Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed." Well I did just run all the way here from that heated session in the bathroom. I thought to myself. I just nodded my head. I wanted so bad to tell her everything, about my strange feelings toward Malfoy, and then my thoughts drifted back to the train station again. I longed to feel his lips on mine again. I walked up and took my seat on the stage. Not a moment later Draco came in a sat down next to me but not before eye balling me up and down. We called the meeting to order. We talked about the new year, the new year and what Mc Gonnagal expects of us, and finally the meeting was quickly over, and the list of patrolling partners were posted. On my way our I sighed I was going to go immediately go to the library t0 get some work done and then sneak back to the common room hopefully not running in to Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Author's note: I do not Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Chapter 10:**

The following week after trying to avoid Draco, and my feelings I took my seat in potions. I could feel him staring at me beside me, so I started to work on finishing the potion. His staring was starting to annoy me and make me nervous at the same time, so I stopped with out looking at him.

" What Draco?" I said

" Are you avoiding me?" He whispered so as though no one could hear him.

" How could I be, I'm sitting right here?" I teased knowing very well what he meant. I haven't spent much time in the common room, and I haven't said more than a few words to him all week. He sighed

" I think you know what I mean" he said a little more firm. I shot up and gave him a glare that said how dare you tell me what I am thinking or feeling.

" No, I don't know what you mean. Now will you hand me the wolf vein?" He leaned over handing me the jar of wolf vein and I grinned to thank him. Honestly I was trying to avoid him, but he brought out a side of me that I'm not even sure I'm ready for.

" Is it because of what happened on the bathroom?" he whispered in me ear, and it sent shivers up my spine making me blush.

" Don't be ridiculous nothing happened in the bathroom," I was trying my hardest not to pay attention to his game of 20 questions, I wanted to get my work don't before Snape deducted points from me. I couldn't talk about this right now.

" I need more thyme"

" What?" He looked almost upset and I was confused for a moment.

" Thyme… for the potion, its by your arm." He chuckled nervously

" Oh, right Thyme" the potion was nearly complete, and there was an hour left of class and to finish.

"Now" Professor Snape finally spoke up " to test the potion t see if they are done correctly you can do it one of two ways. Either drink it, or shake it in a small test tube and if it turns purple then you have mastered it correctly." I looked around the room and watched, as others turned purple. Harry's, Ron's, even Neville's turned purple. I was so busy watching everyone else that I didn't notice Draco hand me the test tube, and I turned around quickly when he called me name knocking it out of his hand having it shatter into a thousand pieces on the floor.

" Now look what you did?" Draco shouted. He was obviously angry because I was ignoring him, and now I may have just ruined our potion and grade. I cant believe I could be so irresponsible. Professor Snape walked over towards me

" Miss. Granger, it seems that you are incapable of finishing the task. However the only other way to know if it was done correctly is to drink it." I still couldn't believe that I actually may have ruined our grade because I had to be distracted by my own personal demons. I just stared at the professor hoping he really didn't mean to drink it. " So drink it" So I reluctantly scooped some out of the cauldron with the mixing spoon and sipped the liquid. It tasted awful, like fishy soup. I started to instantly feel light headed, and voices around me started to fade. When I finally came through I was laying on the floor with everyone around me staring. How long had I been out? Snape looked down at me as I slowly got up

" Now Miss. Granger Why don't you tell everyone why you possibly not only ruined your grade but Mr. Malfoy's as well" Before I could think of a response I answered.

" Because I was too busy watching everyone else's test tubes so that I could better avoid Malfoy." I blurted out, and covered my mouth as quickly as it was said. He wasn't supposed to know I was actually avoiding him and now everyone knew something was up. I saw Draco shoot me a look, and my cheeks started to blush.

" Well " Snape turned to walk away " It seems you two passed no thanks to Granger, and for an added bonus to everyone she has to come in contact with she cant tell a lie for 24 hours." Everyone's eyes were on me and I ran out of the classroom as quickly as I could. I couldn't face any one right now, so I ran straight for my room. I needed to think so I looked my self in my room avoiding any call from Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy. I had passed out in the floor of my room and it was now 8:00pm. I missed Dinner and was mow hungry so I very carefully made my way to the kitchen hoping not to run into a certain blonde slytherin.

" Wait right there Granger!" I heard his voice behind me as I tried to make my way to the fridge. I stopped and stayed with my back facing him.

" What are you doing?" Oh thank good ness an easy one

" I'm making my self something to eat. I missed dinner," I said calmly as I heard my stomach internally growl. He walked around to face me and I got more nervous.

" Do you need any help?"

" No, I can cook, and I just want to be left alone" I really didn't mean for that to come out the way I said it. I hate this potion! I pulled out some bread and peanut butter, and proceeded to make my self a sandwich. Then poured my self a glass of milk. The whole time Draco just watched me.

" That's not a proper meal," He laughed and I just shrugged He started to turn and walk away, but then stopped half way and practically ran back up to me " I have to know a few things" Damn it I was internally throwing a fit. So much for avoiding everyone all day. I just sat down on the bar stool and put my head in my hands. " Where have you been all week?"

" I was trying to avoid you by staying in the Library and my room."

" So you really can't tell a lie?" he asked curious

" If I could do you really think I would be saying what I am?"

" Why are you avoiding me Hermione?" I looked up at him with wide eyes and covered my mouth, and tried to walk away. But he ran in front of me " Why are you avoiding me! Tell me!" I started to tear up

" I am avoiding you because I have feelings for you, you're all I ever think about. I cant concentrate in class especially with you right next to me in like every class, and When I think I'm alone with no one to bug me not even you the day at the train station pops into my head, and your there again! I cant stop thinking about you and how amazing that kiss was, even though it was just supposed to be a distraction from the death eaters so you wouldn't get caught." I started to cry as I sat on the floor. " That's why I'm avoiding you are you happy now?" I was afraid to look up at Draco, because I just involuntarily spilled my heart. I could feel him coming closer. He leaned down and put his hand under my chin cupping it up to look him. I could feel my body tingle as he touched me, and he felt me shiver. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. When we finally pulled apart I started to blush.

" Let me ask you something, was all the avoiding me from that night in the bathroom?"

" Yes" I sighed

" What was going on in your mind that night?"

" Well, First I wanted to yell at you for making us late to the meeting, but then I heard funny loud crashes coming from the bathroom and I thought that you were hurt so I acted on instinct to come in and help you, but When I can in to find you in nothing but a towel I couldn't remember why I had come in here in the first place. At that moment I've never been so attracted to you, and then I saw all that gauze everywhere and it was just so funny watching you try to wrap your arm." I sighed " and the whole time I just wanted to kiss you but " I trailed off and tried to walk away. He picked my brain too much today.

" So why didn't you?"

" Because I'm scared ok? Can you please stop?" Just then he started to laugh.

" I'm glad that I'm so amusing to you." I was almost in tears again. He grabbed my hand and sat me in his lap.

" I think I like the truth spell!" He smirked

" Oh how very nice for you! " I said sarcastically

" Oh and for the record" he said putting a strand of hair behind my ear " I have feelings for you too, for a while now" I smiled." I wanted you to kiss me in the bathroom, and about a hundred times I tried to tell you how I felt but I couldn't." I looked at the floor and bit my bottom lip. This all sounded really good ,but how did I know it wasn't just the old Draco Malfoy trying to see how far he could push my buttons when I'm most vulnerable. I mean here I was forced to tell the truth because of the potion, and he was capable of lying Snape didn't make him drink it too.

" What is it?" Damn it can he not word things in non-question form.

" I was just thinking, you not under a truth spell its hardly fair." I could see hurt in his eyes and let go of me. His face was turning red, and he looked at me the way he used to, his expression was cold.

" Your Unbelievable!" He yelled as he paced the room,

"Me?" I yelled back

" Yes, You Hermione!"

" What? " I sighed " I cant know exactly what you are thinking, but you trick me into getting into my head, I let you in and you throw a Hissy fit because Your not under a spell and aren't forced to tell the truth." I followed him angrily around the room as he paced back and forth. He finally stopped suddenly, and I nearly tripped over him.

" Let me in? …Let me in?" He smirked but this time not in an alluring way but a menacing way. " No, you couldn't let any one in if your life depended on it, and I guess saving your life meant nothing. Hey maybe I had a hidden agenda," I started to cry again.

" Draco that's not fair and you know it" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. I ran back to my room slamming the door behind me. I heard Draco leave the common room, and I just sat in a dark room and cried myself to sleep.

Authors Note: To those of you that didn't get the play on words that I did with Thyme and Time, Thyme is an herb that sounds like time, and I hope it didn't sound too lame.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors Note: Now that Draco and Hermione's Relationship is starting to unfold, it is going to get a little more graphic, not for younger readers. I do not own Harry Potter That's J. job.

**Chapter 11:**

Draco couldn't believe how angry he was he just kept walking until he got to the dungeons, and barged in the Slytherin common room. No one took notice because all Slytherins have tempers and that portrait door have been slammed so many times it isn't even worth paying attention to any more. Draco needed to clear his head, and the only way he could do that was to talk to his best friend; Blaise Zambini. He had to do what no one ever thought he could do, admit his relationship with Hermione, or his wish for one any way. Blaise was the one person who knew and understood Draco the most. He knew Blaise would tell him the truth weather he wanted to hear it or not, because he was a rational guy. He was the one he went to when his father wanted him to become a Death Eater, or when his father came home angry and would take it out on him or his mother, and Blaise was even there for him when his father killed his mother. He frantically looked for his friend as he walked by some 5th year Slytherins having a heated discussion about the professors, and a couple of 6th year girls trying to hide the threesome they were having, but Draco knew. He smirked to himself as he walked past the closet they were in. He finally came to Blaise who was sitting in a chair reading a very large book that was in Italian. He stopped directly in front of him as to block his light causing him to look up somewhat annoyed,

" Meet me out on the Quidditch pitch in 5 minutes" He said to Blaise calmly and walked away. Blaise stopped reading and watched as Draco left the same way he came in.

Meanwhile Draco stood in the middle of the Quiddich pitch pacing. He actually felt calmer here.

" You know mate, you could actually be a real person and just say that you need to talk." Blaise joked as he slowly walked up to Draco. He stood in front of Draco to keep him from pacing because it was truly an annoying habit of his. " Are you alright?" Draco nervously rubbed his hands through his perfect hair that was now a mess because he felt like pulling it out.

" I have to tell you something" he blurted out.

" Isn't it always the case?" His friend's snarky nature wasn't helping but he was his best friend and he continued. They talked as they walked around the pitch together. He told Blaise everything about him and Hermione. He had feelings for her since the train station, and it made it harder having to share a common room with her ,and always be around her, and he thought he had just told her how he felt but she questions his motives. How dare she he thought.

" Wow!" Blaise scratched his head " Wow man!" and he started to chuckle.

" What's so bloody funny?" Draco crossed his arms

" You!" he said smirking.

" Excuse me?" Blaise put a hand in front of him to wait and listen before he continued.

" Hold on, let me explain how I mean that" He sighed, " For years you have hated her, and her friends. You insult her heritage and bloodline because she isn't a pure blood or even Slytherin. You don't trust her, and she doesn't trust you. Until finally the war comes and you finally stand up for every thing that you believed but never had expressed. You stood up to your father and Voldemort and switched sides. Which by the way I am so proud because it inspired many Slytheins including me to do the same. You over came the oppression and changed. It is good but overwhelming, especially for someone like Hermione Granger." He smiled to lighten the moment. " Can you blame her mate? She wants to trust you, be your friend, or what ever, but you're your coming at her faster than a bludger during a Quiddich match." He chuckled.

" So, your saying give her the benefit of the doubt, and make her trust me, instead of me just wanting her to?" Blaise through his hands up in the air.

" Yes! That's exactly it! "

" Thanks man." Draco sighed as the too made their way back up to the castle.

" So the truth spell actually worked?" Draco nodded and smirked " I hope you at least asked her something juicy! "

" Shut up Blaise!" he laughed and jokingly punched his friend on the arm. " I'll see you later" Draco said as he left Blaise in the dungeons and he made his way back to the common room, and try to get some sleep. He will talk to Hermione in the morning he thought.

As Blaise made he way back into the common room it was pretty much empty, except for a closed closet Where the three some of girls were giggling and moaning. Blaise shook his head and smirked, but stopped and stared at the door for a moment. He opened the door.

" Blaise! " came the unison of all three girls excited to see him.

" You ladies look like you need company!" they giggled and pulled him in, but not before locking the door behind him, and putting a silencing charm on the closet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters!

**Chapter 12: **

I couldn't sleep; I kept tossing and turning thinking about the argument between Draco and me. Our fight was the only thing on my mind and I needed to fix it. Draco was right I wasn't being fair. I was hiding behind my Pride and being prejudiced to his nature and think he would never change. I glanced over at my alarm clock ' 3:15 a.m.' the truth spell hadn't worn off yet I thought. This was good news because I had to apologize to Draco and he had to believe me. I could wait until morning, because I had until noon, but Draco usually slept later than that on weekends, and I couldn't wait. I quickly got up and ran through the conjoining bathroom, and pounded on the door, until I heard a faint and muffled

" What"

" Draco? Are you up?" I could hear him breathing, or maybe it was snoring. I didn't wait for a response I just went on before I changed my mind.

" Look I am sorry I just wanted to apologize. You were right, but for so long you were my enemy, and now were… were… well I don't know what you would call us, but I don't want to lose that" I tried to hear through the door for any sign of sound but I couldn't hear anything. I slumped down and leaned my back against the door it seemed useless. " I know that I came off cold and harsh, and I know that what I said hurt, but Draco I never meant to. I just never thought that I would be falling for you." I started to tear up, it seemed he would never really know if I couldn't get him up. "I'm falling pretty hard. I have never felt like this before, and the thing is you know that I'm telling the truth because I'm still under the truth spell until noon. I can honestly say that when it wears off I would say the same thing" I sighed, " I just wish I could say all this to your face. I hope you could forgive me." I heard some rustling and then some footsteps. Draco swung the bathroom door open and since I was leaning against it I fell flat on my back now half laying in Draco's room looking up at him, and he just smiled. I could instantly relax.

" Of course I forgive you Hermione!" He held out his hand for me to take and slowly brought me to standing in front of him in his room. He pulled me into an embrace, and with out thinking I started to sob into his chest.

" I should have understood, if there is anything that you want to know about me, just ask. I'm not going to hide anything from you" He pulled me into the bathroom where there was light, and he could look me in the eyes. " Herminone listen to me I was wrong I should have understood it through your eyes. How could you really know what I was thinking I have never really been fully honest with you in the past or made you think I could be your prince charming, and to top it all off I wasn't under a spell like you? So how were you to know that I am sincere?" I opened my mouth to come back with a response, but he put a finger to my mouth. " Wait I'm not done. I want you to know that I took offence because you wouldn't trust me, but trust isn't just given because you want it. It's earned, and I promise you that I will earn your trust from here on out. So you can fully believe that I want no more to do with the dark side, my father, Voldemort, or any death Eater out there." With out hesitation I reached my hand up to his face and touched his cheek, sliding my fingers down his face. He pulled me close to him and soon my lips were against his. The kiss was deeper and sweeter than before, and I could feel my whole body go numb with sensation of being in his arms. He brought his hand behind my head to stroke my hair, and the other around my waist. He was so warm, and I felt it very comforting that I could hear his heat beat. When we finally pulled apart I looked up at him and he smiled.

" What?" he whispered kissing me on the forehead.

" Will you come to bed with me?" He raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

" Are you sure?" he looked at me with confusion. I playfully smacked his arm.

" That's not what I mean!" I laughed " I just want you to hold me because I just want to be with you right now" I smiled and walked into my bedroom and he followed behind me.

" Hermione?" He stopped and stared at me climb into bed. " I don't want to do this if you don't really want to."

" Shh, Draco I just want you to hold me, I need to feel you next to me and you can take comfort in the fact that anything I saw, at least for now I mean. Even when it wears off trust me I wont do anything that I'm not ready for. He got into bed and we spooned while he stroked my hair, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Chapter 13:**__

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face, as I looked over at the man beside and sighed. I looked up at my alarm clock it read '11:11 am' and I nudged Draco.

"Hmmph" was all Draco managed to get out still half asleep.

" Draco are you awake?"

" Ahh" was all I heard him say.

" Will you go to Hogsmede with me today?" I heard nothing, so I lay my head back down on the pillow.

" Only if it's a date!" He said half groggy with one open and a grin forming. I smiled.

" I'd like that!" I couldn't go back to sleep because I was wide awake with excitement, so I decided to get up and look for a book that I needed to return to the library.

" What are you doing you crazy woman?" he smiled sitting up in bed watching me frantically walking around my room.

" I'm looking for a book that I need to return to the library" I said simply

" Now?" He asked with confusion.

" Well When I get nervous or excited I try to compensate with school work or books." He shook his head.

" Ok, well seeing as how were both up, why don't you spend your time getting ready to go out with me. I'll meet you in the common room at 1:00pm." I nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I hadn't noticed Draco followed me in until after I started to strip out of my light blue pajama pants and light blue tank camisole. I stood in my purple lace bra and panties realizing that I needed a towel so I turned around and gasped when I saw Draco staring at me.

" What are you doing?" I screamed as I accio'd my towel to cover up.

" Enjoying the view!" He smirked and even though I was annoyed I couldn't help but blush.

" Wipe that smirk off your face Draco Malfoy!" He walked up to me 2 inched from my face still smirking.

" Or what?" I stood there and stared for a few moments, I don't know what to say. However I didn't have to say anything because Draco slowly took off his black tee shirt, and his black sweat pants, to reveal him in nothing but silky green boxer shorts. My face got redder and I quickly turned around.

" Oh my God! Put you're your clothes back on!" Draco laughed and came up behind me and started to massage my neck. I was so tense that it actually felt really good and I forgot why I was angry. I really knew how to use his hands, and my mind started to wander, until I realized that he had somehow removed my towel with out me noticing. He leaned in and started to nibble on my neck and I subconsciously let out a moan. Did that just come out of me I thought I don't moan. What was Draco doing to me? I bit my bottom lip as his hands made there way further down my arms. He sent shivers through my body. All my sense seemed to shut down when he touched me. He moved his hands just inches below my breasts and my breathing started to get shallower, but I wasn't stopping him, not yet not when it felt so good. He moved his hands to cup my breasts still in my bra. He could feel my nipples get hard from his touch and he smirked and whipped seductively in my ear.

" Seems some one is happy to see me that she let on, " he continued to rub my nipples with his fingers and I was starting to feel really good unfamiliar sensations, but yet I didn't want him to stop. I turned around quickly and kissed him hard on the lips and he returned the kiss even deeper. He put his arms around me, and slowly moved his hands to my backside and tried to pull my panties down but I quickly reached down and grabbed his hand shaking my head.

" Please, no" I whispered and looked up at me and nodded, and walked out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. My head was still spinning with excitement and the bathroom was all fogged up. I finished getting undressed and got into the shower to think about what just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any or it's characters! I hope you all are enjoying my story!

**Chapter 14:**

It took me about 45 minutes to finally decide what to wear. When I was satisfied I looked at my self in the mirror. I had straightened my hair, I wore a white tank top with an orange collared shirt half way buttoned and tucked into a dark brown corduroy skirt that went slightly above my knees, I wore orange strapped wedges. I looked at my self up and down, and I looked like a girl, and I don't just mean an ordinary girl I mean one of those girls that gets all dolled up for her boyfriend kind of girl. I wasn't usually good at being girly. I guess taking Ginny's advice about improving my image really paid off. Note to self ' thank Ginny'! Was Draco my boyfriend? I started to wonder this was a date, but I wasn't sure. Oh well I thought I'm not going to stress over it. I noticed that I was ready, but still had 30 minutes until I was to meet Draco in the common room, so I decided to catch up on my potions homework. I pulled out my book, and proceeded to start the lesson due next week. I must have really gotten into the assignment, because I hadn't noticed the time ' 2:28pm,'

" Oh No!" I gasped, and I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the living area, but there was no sign of Draco. " Draco?" I questioned around the room hoping that he was also running late and didn't think that I blew him off because of what happened earlier. I finally saw him standing on the balcony starring out at the sky. I opened the sliding glass doors and stared at him so a moment trying to think of something to say. I finally spoke because it looked like he was either dazing out or intentionally ignoring me.

" Draco I'm so sorry I'm late" I didn't want to panic, though I wasn't trying too hard because I was. " I had actually finished getting ready about an hour ago, but I lost track of time while I was working on my potions homework." He turned around and smirked just listening to me ramble on.

" Wow! " he came over to me putting a finger to my lips to silence my babbling, but I kept trying to explain, so he removed his finger and kissed me. " At least now I know how to shut you up" he smirked.

" Shut up Draco, didn't you hear me I was late?"

" So women are always late!" he smirked and magically transformed a red rose with silver accents around its petals. It was beautiful. " You look amazing!" I blushed as he handed me the rose and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but notice that Draco looked positively handsome. He wore a black button down collar shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and shoes, and his shirt unbuttoned slightly to reveal a gray beater.

" So good news" I tried to smirk, but I couldn't pull it off like Draco could. " I can officially tell a lie. The spell wore off." Draco seemed to get my sense of humor and laughed.

" Why don't you tell me a lie then?"

" Like what?" I asked, I couldn't just come up with a lie out of the air.

" What are you thinking?" He smirked and I just smiled

" I'm thinking about skipping Hogsmeade all together , and finishing what we started in the bathroom" I giggled and he stopped and stared.

" I said a lie Granger!" he smirked at me. I shrugged

" How do you know it isn't a lie?" He walked about an inch from my face leaned down and whispered,

" Because your blushing, if it was a lie you wouldn't be dying to kiss me right now, and you would be able to resist my charm." Oh my goodness I thought even when he wasn't kissing or touching me he could still make me go weak at the knees.

" Come on lets go" he said turning and walking away. " I think that we should aparate there!" he said and I just stopped to look at him.

" Are you serious? Do you not remember what happened the last time I tried to Aparate in public?" I asked started to panic, but he just smiled

" Yes I do it ended with you on top of me, which I'm kind of hoping for again" He winked, and I just rolled my eyes," Besides your not going to aparate, I am, and your going to hold on tight."

" What?" he grabbed my hand, and I held tight, not wanting to get lost from him and before I knew it we landed in a side ally. " So where are we going exactly?" I asked curious.

" It's a surprise!" We started to walk for a while when I noticed him looking at me funny.

" Why are you looking at me funny?"

" Did you actually lose track of time doing your home work before a date?" he laughed, I don't know whether to be offended or embarrassed.

" Well, I like to get a head start, because then it leaves me extra time to do my other assignments, catch up on my reading and do my head duties" I went on.

" Hermione Granger, you are defiantly not like most girls" I grinned getting nervous. " That's what I like about you, you're not predictable" We finally stopped in front of 'The Three Broomsticks', and Draco lead the way to a booth that was secluded in a back corner, that was dimly lit with a ender long stem candle in the center of the table. I looked over and saw a house elf coming over with in minutes, and hand us a few menus.

" Would the lovely couple like to order?" the house elf spoke very timidly. I hated seeing house elves being treated like this. He looked like he was obviously beaten on a daily bases and not properly being fed. If I wanted to I could really get started on a heated discussion of how house elves are poorly treated, but my thoughts were interrupted.

" That won't be necessary just tell the chef that Draco, and his date are here."

" Yes Sir" the timid house elf turned and walked away.

" Um, Draco?"

" Yes, Herminone?" I turned gesturing toward the house elf. " You know you need to relax" he said " You don't need to know everything" I laughed

" I guess your right, but I have a confession to make." He leaned in close.

" I knew it , you do want to finish what we started in the bathroom" He smirked and winked " I'll save that for later!" I blushed and shook my head

" No, behave" I giggled " What I wanted to tell you was I not that good at this" I said as I fiddled with my napkin.

" I have no idea what you're talking about" he confessed.

" This, Um Dating, I'm no good at it. Ok What I mean to say is that I don't have much experience" I sighed and he still gave me that look that said he was confused. " So this is me basically so that I'm not the best something" He smiled and grabbed my hand from under the table and started to stroke it.

" Don't worry so much, It will give you wrinkles" he joked. Meanwhile the house elf came back carrying a bottle of expensive wine and two glasses.

" Draco" I shrieked " What's all this?"

" I wanted to make a toast before dinner" he said smirking at me. He poured me a glass and then himself, and them raised his glass and I followed. " To new beginnings!" he said.

" To new beginnings!" I repeated and we clanked and sipped.

" Now its my turn for confessions" I turned to look at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled a medium sized box and handed it to me. I looked at him and he just nodded.

" What is it?" I stared at the box.

" You'll have to open it to find out" I slowly took the box from him and slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful gold heart locket. I gasped, and opened it to my surprise there was an image of Draco on one side and me on the other, and on the back it was engraved with my initials.

" Oh Draco its beautiful, but you don't have to!" he just smiled

" Oh shut up I wanted to, and someone as beautiful as you needs this beautiful locket to remind you of me" I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

" Well thank you, even though that's the tackiest thing I've ever heard." He leaned in to put it on me, and smiled. With in seconds the house elf came out carrying two trays of chili and a basket of corn bread.

" What is something wrong with the food?"

" No, its not that I just never pegged you for a cornbread and chili kind of guy"

" I heard through the grape vine that it was your favorite so I went out of my way to make it happen." We both smiled at each other, and continue to eat. I just couldn't stop smiling tonight, and if he didn't stop making this the best night of my life my jaw might fall off.

" Draco Malfoy are you trying to make me fall for you?" He just smirked as he watched me smile at him.

" But I already have" He took a sip of wine " Don't you remember, you told me while you were under the truth spell?" He winked. Oh man there I go with the blushing again. I must look so immature.

" Stop doing that!" I teased

" Why? Its adorable" He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I deepened the kiss. It was so amazing; I just wanted to spend forever like this.

" Hermione!" I heard a mans voice yell, interrupting this moment. We both looked up and saw Harry and Ron staring at us with arms crossed, and looks that could kill.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors Note:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

**Chapter15:**

" What's going on Hermione!" Ron yelled.

" I could ask you the same thing Ronald!" Could they be any ruder? I thought Draco scowled at them both, and I couldn't blame him If looks could say anything I wish they would take the hint and go away

" Well?" Ron tapped his foot and I looked at him with disgust.

" Were on a date Ron!" he rolled his eyes " And I don't have to answer to you or Harry about who I choose to date."

" Like Hell you are!" He reached in and grabbed my arm yanking me out of the booth. " You're not going to date a Death Eater! Did he put a spell on you?" I tried to get out of his grasp, and Draco was now standing in front of Ron about to pull out his wand.

" You don't know what your talking about Ron!" I was still screaming and now everyone's attention seemed to be on us.

" Get off of her!" Draco said calmly being the only level headed person here, until I saw him pull out his wand, and Ron threw me on the ground and pulled his out as well. I quickly tried to get up and run to Draco, but Ron reached his foot around and mashed my hand on the ground, and then kicking me.

" Try and move again, and then see what happens! " He snarled at me and I tried so hard not to cry, or cause more of a scene. I could see Draco's face go red he was getting angry. " Oh, look Harry I think the Death Eater's going to curse me now for hurting his little whore" He chuckled.

" How dare you Ronald Weasley, You don't even know him! You're so blinded by hate! You have no right to judge him or me, or tell me who I should date for that matter!" I yelled back at him, but he just kicked me in the ribs again. Fighting back tears I looked pleadingly at Harry to help, but he wouldn't even look at me, or Ron. Ron and Draco were still at wand point and I was getting scared.

" Ron stop it! Leave us alone!" I tried to reason with him, but all he did was smirk.

" What are you sleeping with him or something?" He laughed, " I can't think of any other reason you two would be out and public together." Draco was trying so hard not to fight with him, but I don't know how much longer that would last I saw his face, his cold stare never left Ron. " That has to be it! Well, Well, Miss Goody two shoes granger finally gave some one her precious virginity!" I started to cry, every time I tried to get up Ron's foot met my body. Ron's face began to get real red, and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. " You Filthy little Mudblood your nothing but a whore!" before I knew it I got up and punched him in the nose, He broke concentration and yelled out in pain. Then before he could turn around and say anything else I kicked him in the nuts, and now he was on the floor rolling around in pain. I looked up and Draco with a pleading look to please get out of here. Harry ran over to help Ron.

" Lets get out of here Draco" I pleaded

" With Pleasure " he added and walked over to me " Are you alright?" I put my hand on my side where I had been kicked several times. I sighed. Draco scooped me up in his arms and carried me all the way back to the castle. We left the Pub with lots of questioning looks and Ron grasping for air on the floor with only Harry to help.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

**Chapter 16:**

When we got back to the common room Draco set me down on the couch, and I was still shaking. He sat down next to me, and I laid my head in his lap while he stroked my hair. I was trying to digest it all.

" You stood up for me" he stopped and looked down at me. I looked up at him. "No one's ever stood up for me before, except my mother"

" Draco, I meant what I said you aren't who you used to be, I don't think you ever were that person. Ronald can just go to hell"

" Can I ask you a personal question?" he looked really nervous  
" Yea, what is it?" I sat up and faced him.

" Has Weasley always treated you like that?" I sighed and looked down at the floor. I remembered when we first met we wee the best of friends. Harry, Ron and I were inseparable; 'The golden Trio'. Then I thought to when we started to date, and it all changed. " No, not always, just When he lost his virginity to Lavender Brown 6th year, and he thought he could control me because I liked him." I remembered back to where it all started. " _I was spending the summer at the burrow with Ron and his family, it was supposed to be fun and relaxing, but all that was on Ron's mind was sex, and since I wasn't ready for our relationship to be more physical I mostly just ignored his dirty comments. Until one day we were sitting in the family room sitting on the couch watching old movies. His parents, and everyone else had gone to bed, or so we thought. He kept putting his hand on my thigh, and moving it up, and I remember I kept asking him to stop, and he did till the end of the movie. We started to snogg and he got really rough, pushing me on the floor, which was an accident of course. It turned out that night he wanted to rape me. I tried to fight him but he just pushed harder. Thankfully his mom was up getting a drink of water when she heard some noise. She came in and asked if everything was all right. Ron lied out of his ass saying that we were watching a scary movie, and I was getting too excited, but that I was tired and just needed to sleep. He told her that he was just going to walk me to my guest bedroom, and he did. However when we had gotten there He tried to lock us in there with a charm. I never thought he would hit a woman until that day. Ron got so mad because I was trying to run from him that he threw me out against the door so loud that Harry that happened to be walking by at the moment head what was going on. He didn't say anything just stared, when Ron noticed that he was there he panicked and stopped giving me ample time to get out of there and stay in Ginny's room. Harry never said anything to stop it, because Ron tried better to hide it the rest of the summer, and He saw the whole thing. It wasn't until I ended up in the hospital that I finally ended up with Ron._ Our friendship hasn't been the same since." Draco grabbed my hand. That's when I noticed that I was crying. " Harry has never said a word, he acts like Ron is the best person in the world and acts like he doesn't get it when I wont pal around with them any more. Some hero huh?" He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

" Your so tense try and relax" he said like it was just something that you do.

" Relax? I'm sorry relax? Seriously Draco?" Did he just witness what went on or was he in limbo?

" I know, believe me when I say I know, but can you trust me for a minute ok?" I just nodded

" I don't even think I know how to, I wasn't born with the relax gene." I tried to lighten the mood.

" So let me help you he said whispering in my ear" Draco got up and walked behind me, and I tried to turn around to see what he was doing.

" Lay on your stomach" I looked at him funny

" Why?"

" Do you trust me?"

" Yes, but I don't see how me laying on my stomach is going to help me relax?" He just stood over me staring until I turned over. He leaned over me and gently put his hands on my shoulders, and bent down to whisper in my ear.

" Please trust me I'm not going to do anything you wont want me to, so if I do something you don't want me to just tell me to stop and I will." Before I could say a word He started to rub my neck, and I could feel my muscles loosen up. He slowly made his way down to my back. It felt really good, and I believe I was actually starting to relax. He moved down lower on my back and I subconsciously let out a moan.

" Enjoying yourself are we Granger?" I felt my self-turn red again.

" That feels so good!" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking with that sexy face of his. He was now inches from my rear end, and I let out another moan.

" Draco…" He instantly stopped, and panicked thinking he had gone too far.

" Don't stop," I whispered. He continued and I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters! I want to apologize for my bad grammar and spelling, in some of the chapters, and also for not updating as much as I would like to, so just be patient and bear with me.

**Chapter 17:**

" Two parts pixie dust, a pinch of salt" I said out loud as I added the ingredients to our potion we were working on. I looked over at Draco through the corner of my eye, and he wouldn't look at me, hasn't for weeks actually. I was getting frustrated because he was supposed to be helping me, but instead he was staring at a piece of parchment that he was hiding under the table. I nudged him and he looked up slightly.

" Are you planning on helping me with this potion, or are you just going to sit there and let me do all the work; like you have been for weeks?" Draco and I barley spoke since our date where Ron terrorized us and I spilled my not so thrilling past to him about my past relationship with him. I never should have done that, but I trusted him. I was really worried at first, but now I don't know what to think. My friends aren't speaking to me, and I can't go to Ginny because I can't put her against her brother, she loves her family. So mostly I spend my time in the library, or locked in my room where I could just be alone. I anticipated class to be over, I couldn't take this any more all I could think about was Draco, and if I said, or did something I shouldn't. I sighed to myself when I realized that it was our night to patrol. Great! Three hours of patrolling with Draco. I just want today to be over! Class couldn't end soon enough, because I slowly made my way to the common room. I saw Draco take off before any one could get out in the opposite direction so I knew I would not have to feel awkward. I wish He could just talk to me about what is going on in that mind of his. I just kept wondering if it was all to much for him to handle; him and I.

Meanwhile Draco headed for the Slytherin common room in a hurry. He had to find Blaise. He had anger in his eyes, and every one who knew better knew to stay out of his way. However Pansy saw him coming, and didn't notice Draco's rage l throwing her arms around him.

" Draco!" She shrieked. Everyone knew her voice was so annoying just like her, but Draco had to put up with her for his family's sake. She came from good blood and his parents loved that." Did you hear the good news?" She was too perky for the news I thought she was refereeing to so he pushed her away. Even if she wasn't talking about the news he had just heard he wasn't in the mood to have her hand all over him.

" Not now Pansy get the bloody hell off me!" He screamed, and she just stood there pouting watching him walk away. Draco didn't care right now he had bigger things to deal with. He walked up to Blaise who was playing a game of wizard's chess with a fifth year, and slammed the piece of parchment he was staring at all day in class in front of him. Blaise looked up somewhat alarmed, and ready to yell, when he saw it was Draco and he looked distressed.

" Leave us " Blaise said to his younger housemate .He quickly got up, because if it were too people you didn't ever want to cross it were Blaise and Draco. Draco sat down across from Blaise where his former chess opponent sat, and robbed his temples. Blaise sighed; he hated seeing his friend like this.

" Do I even want to ask mate?" They sat there in silence for about 5 minutes just staring trying to figure out what to say.

" Just read the letter " Draco said calmly, and Blaise slowly unfolded the crinkled letter and read it.

_ Dear Draco,_

_ It has been brought to my attention here in Azkaban that you have disrespected The Dark Lord and I worse that you ever could, you somehow were able to rid yourself of the dark mark. How you did that is beyond my understanding, and believe me I will deal with that in time. However this is not my biggest concern. I find that you have fallen in love with a Mudblood, but not just any Mudblood; Potter's Mudblood! You will Marry Pansy Parkinson as we arranged for you since birth. You will apologize formally to the Dark Lord, or else I could do far worse than kill you._

_ You were warned_

Your Father, Luscious Malfoy

Blaise stopped reading and looked up at Draco, who was now pacing the floor. Blaise was speechless.

" Tell me that this isn't really happening" Draco was worried that there could actually be a way his father could get out of Azkaban, or Voldemort even coming back. Could there?

" What are you going to do?" Blaise asked worried as well, because he knew what Luscious was capable of.

" I don't know?" Draco shook his head

" Well what did Granger say when you showed her the letter?" Draco turned away from his friend, he didn't say anything.

" Ok, then what did she say when you told her?" Draco stayed motionless staring into space with a vacant expression. " You didn't tell her any thing did you?"

" I've actually been trying to avoid her as much as I can." Blaise gave Draco an inquisitive look " I don't want her getting hurt because of me!" He shouted trying to defend his actions.

" Draco you're my best mate, but I have to tell you your being a real Git!" Then all of a sudden it hit him like a bullet. He knew he had to find Hermione and tell her. Blaise didn't need to continue, because he figured out his stupidity on his own this time. He got up and raced out of the common room as quickly as he came in.

" Draco!" Blaise got up and shouted " Where are you going, I'm not finished!" He was gone ,and out of sight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Authors Note: I apologize for not updating in while, but here it is the next chapter hope you like it. And again I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters!

**Chapter 18:**

I sat In the Library catching up on some reading when I heard someone yell my name.

" Hermione!" I was Draco. I froze, I didn't know what to do because for weeks he had been avoiding me, and I had been wondering if I had been expecting tom much of him. After all he is Draco Malfoy can he really change? I turned around to try and look at him with no emotion, but that didn't work I was too hurt and you could see it in my eyes.

" What do you want?"

" I have to tell you something" He was still trying to catch his breath, what did he run here? I just sat there and waited for him to speak. " Look I know we haven't spoken very much in the past few weeks, and that's my fault." He stopped talking. I guess he thought I was going to say something but who was I to stop him if he was on a roll. " I'm sorry and I really hope you can forgive me because I have a good reason and I want to show you why I've been avoiding you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. " I want to show you something I received and It isn't very peasant so just bear with me ok?" I nodded and took the piece of parchment from him. I slowly opened it and read its contents. I gasped as I read it, and then quickly looked up.

" What does this mean?" He took the parchment back getting frustrated.

" Nothing, It doesn't mean a damn thing! I don't care what he has to say or even thinks!" He started to pace, but I got up and held his hand and he looked at me pleadingly. " Please I don't want to lose you because of this monster, say you forgive me?" I sighed

" Of course I forgive you Draco, but I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me"

" I hate him Hermione, and I don't want him to win, I was trying to protect you!"

" Well I can take care of myself I'm not helpless, and keeping me from you is not going to make it better for me. " He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his body warmth. I missed him so much.

" I'm sorry!" I smiled

" I know"

" I'll make it up to you tonight!" I laughed and stared at him

" We have patrols!" He started to smirk. " What? You hate patrols, what are you smirking at?" Then with out warning Draco left the Library, and left me standing there in shock. " Where are you going?" I shouted, but it was useless because he was out of sight. I went back to my book shaking me head. All of a sudden a thought came to me, did that letter say that Voldemort was back? I slammed my book shut and left in hurry to the Gryffindor common room. I tried to avoid everyone in there because I was on mission. I had to Find Harry. I looked around the common room but he was nowhere in sight. I came across Seamus and he said he was in his room, so I made my way to the boys dormitory, and I saw he was there alone, so I knew it was safe to talk with out interruption.

" Harry?" I calmly said walking to his bed and sitting next to him. He was staring at his Quiddich playbook, probably for the game against Slytherin this week. I never really could get excited for that game like everyone else could. " I need to talk to you " I looked up from his book to notice my presence and he put it down and gave me his full attention. I took a deep breath. " Is there any way that maybe we overlooked that could bring Voldemort back?" He looked at me really hard before replying.

" Hermione you know just as well as I do that we destroyed all of the Houlcroxes" He said confidently.

" Yes I know Harry, but what if even Dumbledore over looked some minor detail, and he can never really die?" I was really worried and I could tell by the look on Harry's face that he wasn't sure and was getting worried as well.

" Why?" He gave me a sympathetic looks " Where is this coming from?" I sighed

" I just have a bad feeling is all" I couldn't tell him about Draco's letter because it was personal, and I don't know how Harry would react me mentioning Draco.

" Look Hermione I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately " He took my hands in his" But I don't think you have anything to worry about" He smiled and tried to convince me that I was just being paranoid. I sighed I wished that, that were true.

" Thanks Harry" I gave him a hug and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back over at him. " I really wish you could admit to seeing what's right in front of your face, because I need you and you're still my best friend." Harry watched as I left and smiled to himself. He picked his playbook back up, but then stopped when he got a sudden chill. " Wait there's no way he could find a way back!" he thought to himself out loud. He stared out the window and all he could see was a thick fog around the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Authors Note: **I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

**Chapter 19:**

I made my way to the Great hall for breakfast, and I sat down next to Ginny who was too busy flirting with Harry to notice my presence. I took a croissant from the center of the table, and slowly nibbling it I glanced over at the Sltytherin table. I closed my eyes and remembered last night's patrols with Draco.

" Hermione I'll meet you by the Great Hall before rounds"  
he shouted to me through the bathroom door. Honestly how many times a day does he have to make himself look pretty.

_ " Fine, but hurry up!" I left making my way to the Great hall. I stood in front of the doors going over my notes from classes when I looked up to see Draco walking down the hall with Blasie. They looked to be in a heated discussion. They stopped and I could have sworn I saw Blasie point in my direction. My heart froze. How much does Draco tell his friends and I suddenly began to worry that he knew, and what if something goes horribly wrong? I was making myself crazy I had no idea what they were talking about and I'm confident Draco wouldn't hurt me. Blaise went his separate way and Draco walked calmly toward me._

_ " Shall we?" He said dully. He seemed less enthused to do patrols with me tonight than he was earlier. I tried to not think too much about it. I walked side by side with Draco, checking classrooms and hallways, even under staircases. The night seemed to drag. Nothing interesting went on in the halls of Hogwarts that night and we both knew it. Finally I thought something was about to happen because Draco opened a door to a classroom and motioned for me to follow. I knew it, this excitement I'd been craving all night. I figured something was wrong so I put on my face that said ' Don't mess with the Head Girl' and looked around the room. It seemed empty. Draco stood by the door, and I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Suddenly I saw him lock the door behind us._

_ " What are you doing?" I asked nervously. " Draco why did you lock the door? Is someone is here?" I didn't understand. He started to slowly come toward me smirking._

_ " No there's no one in here but us." He said calmly. Still smirking, and the lights went dark. He was now inches from me, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and it sent chills down my spine. He leaned down to my ear and whispered. " Patrols are over Hermione!" He nibbled on my ear. " And as a matter of fact it's the furthest thing from my mind." I smiled and whispered back._

_ " Well, why don't you enlighten me?" He leaned his head down, and barely touching my lips. He brought one hand around my waist and the other behind my head rubbing the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him, and I couldn't stand it any longer I closed the gap between us and kissed him softly on the lips. Soon enough he deepened the kiss and I couldn't help but let out a moan, he was such a great kisser. He slowly moved his hands down my body, making there way to my back side. I let him for a moment, but then stopped. When we broke apart I blushed and he just looked at me and smiled._

_ " Do you trust me?"_

_ " What?"_

_ " Do you trust me? " He repeated_

_ " Yes.. Yes I trust you" I looked into his eyes, and within seconds he picked me up bridal style and carried me to a table in the back of the empty classroom. I felt my hear t race as he laid me down gently on the hard surface. I tried to get up, but he eased me back down. He got on top of me and started kissing my neck slowly making his way to my chest. He started to slowly undo the buttons on my blouse, and I knew he liked what he saw. He started to cup my breasts in his hands. I don't know what came over me because I shot up and grabbed his hair pulling him into a deep kiss and it knocked us both on the floor with me on top straddling him. Draco smirked._

_ " If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask," he teased. I leaned down and kissed him, running my hands through his blonde hair. He moved his hands from my waist to start undoing my purple and black bra. He very gracefully slid it off and tossed it somewhere. He now had a perfect view of my full size C perky breasts. He cupped them in his hands and I gasped. I leaned down and tried to kiss him but he pulled away and started to kiss my neck and then stuck my left tit in his mouth, and then the other one. I didn't think my nipples could get any harder until he started to play with them. I let out another moan in pleasure. I've never felt like this before. I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. He really knew how to use his hands! He moves the tips of his fingers down my side stopping and the top of my skirt._

_ " Do you want me to stop?" He said trying to catch his breath. He traced the tips of his fingers right above the hem of my skirt and below my belly button, and I couldn't concentrate._

_ " Um, Yes, I mean no, " I breathed really hard " I don't know?" He stopped and looked me in the eyes, and I stared back at him. " I don't want you to stop, but I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way just yet." He smiled at me and flipped me over on my back, and straddled, me._

_ " Relax," He whispered in my ear. He slid his hand up my skirt and rubbed the top of my panties, with them still on he slid his fingers down to my clit and started to rub it slowly. Unit my panties became soaked through. Then he slowly slid them off, and he was now touching bare skin. He started to rub harder and faster, and I began to feel something new, and it wasn't a bad feeling it actually felt really good. I stated to whimper and the feeling got stranger and stronger until I felt like I was going to explode. Draco brought his hand back up, and held his hand out to help me up. I collected my clothes and we both left to go back to the common room._

I drifted back to reality, and poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice. I looked up to see the mail was arriving. Harry was reading the daily Prophet that just fell into his lap. He opened to the center page to read about Quiddich like he always does when I noticed the front cover. I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice when I saw that picture in the center, and the caption that read ' Luscious Malfoy released from Azkaban on good behavior.' There was a picture of him smirking shaking the ministers hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Authors Note:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters! Keep the reviews coming I need feedback! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 20:

I quickly looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco was not there. Oh no what if he saw the Daily Prophet too? I quickly got up and ran out there as quickly as I could. I ran to the common room hoping to find him there. I swung the door open in a hurry and he was there, but so was Blaise Zambini. Draco was pacing the room kicking everything in his way, and cursing under his breath. Blaise was obviously trying to calm him down.

" Draco?" I tried to stay calm; I figured he had gotten the news one way or another. I looked over at Blaise " So I take it he saw the daily Prophet?" He looked back at he and rubbed his temples.

" Obviously Granger!" he retorted back,

" Damn it, Damn him, Damn it all!" I kept pacing. Why did he have to do that when he was upset? I was starting to get dizzy watching him. I tried to put my arms around him to calm him down, but he wouldn't hold still.

" It's not like he could actually get in the school right?" Blaise asked. I think that was the first time I saw Draco stop pacing since I get there.

" Why not? He is my dad, and he can charm his way into what ever he wants, because he's a Malfoy! Oh and don't forget he was released from Azkaban Prison on GOOD BEHAVIOR! " He huffed and started to laugh a little " Who the bloody hell gets released from there on good behavior?" HE started to crack up. I looked at Blaise, who looked at me like I should say something, but I didn't know what to say.

" Draco" I walked over to the chair that he finally sat down on, and sat down on the arm of the chair, and started to stroke his hair. " What do you think he'll do?" I questioned. He looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen on him, and he sighed and stormed into his room slamming the door behind him. We both stared at his door like he was going to come back out, but he didn't.

" If his father really is back Granger, I'd be careful" He sighed and got up slowly glancing back at his door one more time. " I don't mean that as a threat, just a precaution. I'd hate so someone so important to my friend to get hurt by him…again" We glanced at each other and I just nodded.

After Blaise left, and Draco had locked himself in his room, I didn't know what to do. I figured he needed his space; he had a lot to take in. I fought with my thoughts because what if he really didn't want to be alone? I fought with that internally for a few minutes until I decided to if he wanted to talk, he would. I went to my room to read, but I couldn't concentrate, I kept worrying. I kept starring at the conjoining bathroom door hoping he would come through it. I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. I decided it was best if I tried to rest, so I lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Draco was wide-awake trying to figure out how to get out of his fathers grasp. He tried to think about what his mother would do ,or say to him in a situation like this. His mind started to drift off to the summer before his 3rd year in Hogwarts.

Draco paced the Malfoy manner waiting to talk to his father who requested a meeting with him. Finally the door to an old dark room opened, and Luscious stepped out dragging him inside. He threw him down on a chair across from a large wooden desk that his father sat behind, and glared down at his son.

_ " The Dark Lord seems to have shown an interest in you, even though you are particularly young." Draco sighed he had heard this speech so many times. His father wanted him to be a Death eater, but he wasn't interested. He wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, even if he had to force him to. Draco never wanted to follow in the dark shadows of his father he just wanted his love and approval._

_ " But father I'm only 13!" He stood up._

_ " How dare you defy me, and the Dark Lord? You will be punished severely!" He screamed. He came about 2 inched from Draco's face making his heart race. He raised his hand slowly and slapped him across the face, and then stood back holding his wand towards his son. " Crucio!" Draco doubled over in pain, and his father's expression remained vacant. After about a minute he lowered his wand and put it away, leaving the room and Draco. Draco tried to be strong and not show any sign of weakness so he got up and made his way to the kitchen to grab some water to calm his nerves, when he saw his mother sitting in the corner on the floor. This worried him because his mother was a very sophisticated woman and proper would never do such things like sit on the dirty floor. He came closer and realized that he was crying and bruised. She was hiding from him. He had obviously hurt her, and he hated seeing his mother in pain and mistreated by that monster. How could he be so cruel? He rushed over to her and she looked at him with sadness and he put his arms around her._

_ " It could be a lot worse Draco darling" she tried to calm herself down and reassure him. She smiled sweetly at her son. " Promise me that you will be a better man that he could ever be" a tear fell from her cheek. Draco wiped his mothers tears, and held her close._

_ " Mother, I promise you that I will never be as heartless as that monster!" She smiled and they sat there all night._

From that moment he swore to himself that he would try to stay on his fathers good side so he wouldn't hurt his mother again. However no matter what he would not turn into the cruel image that his father had portrayed. He jolted himself back to reality when he heard a piercing scream come from my room.

I was lying in bed when I heard a noise outside my window. I thought that it might be an owl trying to get my attention, but when I opened the window there was nothing there. I looked around and then turned back into my room and I was just about to close my window when a puff of black smoke came gushing through and knocked me backwards onto my back lying on the floor. I looked up and let out a blood-piercing scream. With in seconds Draco came bursting through the door. He looked at me lying on the floor, until he saw what I was staring at with a petrified look on my face. Draco slowly looked up and came face to face with his father.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Authors note:**** I do not own Harry potter or its characters! Just enjoy my story!**

Chapter 21:

Draco looked at me an then back at his father, and then stepped in front of me raising his wand. Luscious Malfoy stepped forward.

" Now, now Draco is that any way to great your father who was released from Azkaban on good behavior? " He said in the most sarcastic tone, and fighting back a scowl. Draco raised his wand closer to him deepening his look of hatred. " I don't even get a hug, or a hello from my son?" Draco didn't move or say a word. "No?" He lowered his wand but Draco wasn't backing down he knew his father was up to something. Mr. Malfoy turned and scowled at me, I could feel a shiver run through my body. " Then perhaps Ill just take your precious little mudblood!" Before I could do or say anything Pansy Parkinson apparated behind me, and I was taken away to somewhere cold and dark. Meanwhile Draco looked back at his father ready to attack, but he just gave him a world class Malfoy smirk and apparated in the same dark fog that he entered in. Draco collapsed on the floor and stared at he spot that I had been laying just moments ago. " NO! How could he do this to me, not again? Hermione!" He started to tear up, how could that monster take everything from him, until he had nothing left? He quickly collected his thoughts and walked out of the common room. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what, He couldn't just go to him blindly it might be a trap and everyone would be dead. He thought about telling McGonnagal, but thought against it because she would put the whole school under lock down and also not let him help and he needed to do something he couldn't just sit back and let him hurt someone he cared about. The only one Luscious wanted to get to was Draco and he would do that by all means necessary. He just kept walking with no direction intended, not paying attention to where he was going until he collided with someone.

" Why don't you watch where I'm going?" He looked up to see whom he had collided with " Potter?"

" Yea, nice running into you too Malfoy " He said with utter sarcasm as he dusted himself off. He was about to walk away when Draco thought maybe he needed Harry.

" Potter, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need you help." Draco didn't know what else to do after all Harry was my best friend and the chosen one so he had a duty didn't he? Harry just stopped dead in his tracks, and then turned around slowly.

"You need MY help? " He looked at Draco to see if he was serious and he looked it so he let him continue. " What do you mean you need my help Malfoy? What are you playing at?"

" Look I could find someone else if it bothers you that much" Draco flung his arms in the air, and started to walk away. " I just thought you might want to help your best friend" Harry couldn't help but fight back a laugh.

" Malfoy on what planet would you ever think we were friends?" He turned around to face Harry.

" No we are not friends Potter but Hermione is, or at least I thought she was!" Harry's eyes jolted open wide. " Look I know we don't get along, but long story short she's in trouble. My father found a way to charm himself out of Azkaban, and he's trying to bring back the death eaters to resurrect Voldemort, and use Hermione as a sacrifice. I need your help, please!" Harry took a deep breath and could swear he saw fear in is eyes. Draco turned his head before he thought Harry could see the tears about the stream down his face. " Are you in or out Potter?" He nodded

" I'm in!" He followed Draco outside of Hogwarts grounds to the wompng willow.

" Where are we going?" Harry yelled trying to keep up with Draco. He hated not knowing what was going on.

" It's a port key Potter," He pointed to a big gray rock in front of that dreaded tree. " I goes to the Malfoy Manner" Draco walked slowly toward it.

" How long has that been there?" Harry was half surprised and half amused.

" Since the war" Harry tried not to focus on why, he needed to focus on the bigger picture, and that was to save Hermione. They both grabbed the rock, and they were sent flying into the air, then crashing into a large garden overlooking a huge 12-story mansion.

" Ok, I don't mean this as a threat Potter, but you have to watch your back when entering the Malfoy manner, especially if he's expecting us "

" What makes you think he's expecting us? You maybe, but he would have no idea about me?" Draco smirked

" Because I know my father, he'll expect me to come to her rescue, and bringing you would be the one thing he would never think I would do, that's why hell expect it. Besides he's only doing all of this to get to me" Harry looked around, sighed and they both walked toward the door. Draco noticed Harry was holding his hand to his scar, looking to be in pain.

" You alright there Potter?" Draco hated to admit it ,but he was worried.

" He's back! And he feels more powerful than before! I can feel it!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Authors Note: **I wanted to make clear that this is my own version of the story and not exactly like the books.. I tweaked it a little. I appreciate feedback and your comments about apparating in Hogwarts… but Dumbledore could. I do not own Harry potter or its characters or story line it is my version of it so enjoy!

Chapter 22:

They entered the Mansion slowly with there wands lit to lead the way. They were ready for any sign of danger.

Meanwhile I was tied up and blind folded in a cold dark room that smelt of burning flesh. I could hear faint voices in the distance. I could barley make them out what they were saying. The only thing I kept thinking about was if I was going to make it out alive and if I would ever see Draco again. I was cold, tired, and hungry, and I didn't have my wand or anything to defend myself with. I tried to listen for clues to tell me where was. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, until they were inches where I lay on the cold hard surface. Then I hear him speak.

" You got yourself into this mess MudBlood!" He taunted " You distracted Draco from his task of following the dark Lord." He kicked me in the side, and I suppressed tears from flowing down my face. I would not let him see any sign of weakness, and then he would truly win. " And for his treason and being a blood traitor he shall pay!" He bent down and removed my blindfold, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

" Look at me!" he screamed, but I refused. I had to stand my ground, even though there wasn't much for me to stand on. " I said look at me you filthy little Mudblood!" he screamed louder. I opened my eyes slowly to see the hatred beaming from his eyes not at all like Draco's warm and comforting eyes. Oh how I longed to look into his eyes again

After searching half the castle blindly, Harry reached into his pocket

" Malfoy I think I can help" He pulled out apiece of parchment. Draco turned around and stared at the parchment. Harry tapped it

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He mutterer, and watched as the map started to unfold to show the Malfoy manor. He looked at Harry with a confused look.

" What is that Potter?"

" It's the marauders map, It's designed to show where anyone is on Hogwarts grounds, but recently I tweaked it a little bit to show where ever the location the map is where it will show. It's going to help us find Hermione." Draco nodded and looked at the map with Harry. They found themselves on the map; 3rd floor conservatory. The house seemed empty, but Draco knew better. Harry pointed to a moving name the floor above them that he didn't recognize.

" Minnie? Who is that?"

" That's one of my fathers house elves, she's not a threat keep looking!" Harry rolled his eyes, and just then he spotted her.

" There! I found her" Harry and Draco looked at each other with a concerned look from both of them

" She's in the Dungeon, and my father's name was practically on top of her." Draco started to run with Harry not far behind, He couldn't imagine al of the horrible things that he could be doing to me. They finally made it to the dungeon, and they saw Luscious hold a wand to me, but I cunningly knocked it away, and I was actually proud of my self for that, but it earned my a slap across the face. It knocked me out so hard I was unconscious, and Luscious left with Pansy Parkinson to guard me.

Harry, and Draco watched from the corner of the Dungeon, with out entering, or any one seeing them.

" Malfoy, I have to ask you something!" He turned to Harry." I need you to be honest with me" Draco just nodded. " Why are you doing all of this/ I mean is it all to get back at your father in some twisted way, or even a trap to lure me here and kill Hermione in the process?" Malfoy shook his head He knew the answer it has been lingering on his mind since that day at the train station. He just had to admit it to himself, but the truth was he already had. With out a second thought or any hesitation, or sarcasm in his voice, just sincerity he answered Harry's question.

"I am in love with her" he looked at me with tears welling up in his eyes, as I lay there un able to move, or defend myself in any way. " I love her and I plan to tell her as soon as we get her out of here. " He sighed " One more thing Potter, I don't use people, I'm not as evil as I tried to make people believe I was all those years in school. I know that you are her best friend and I care about her a lot, and we will do what ever it takes to save her from the evil there is. Does that answer your question?" Harry just nodded, and smirked at Draco.

" What?"

" You love her!" He smirked back. " I thought so!" They both smiled at each other, and a truce between two long time enemies was forming. Now they both knew that they needed to come up with plan,and fast.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Authors Note:**** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. Thank you for all the reviews and such; keep them coming I like to know what you think. Enjoy the story, because once again I do not own Harry potter or its characters.**

**Chapter 23:**

** " All right Potter here's the plan" he kept is eyes focused on me as I lay unconscious on the floor at the Death Eaters, and Pansy Parkinson's mercy. " I will go out first to distract Pansy and then you get down there and get Granger out of here. You can use your map to stay clear of any Death Eaters and to not get lost." Harry looked at Draco with doubting eyes**

** " How do you know that it will work?" Draco looked back at Harry with Hope in his eyes, which was a new sight for Harry to see.**

** " It has to work!" Draco replied as Harry nodded.**

**Draco casually walked around the corner and smirked at Pansy. When she turned around she had the biggest smile on her face.**

** " Draco! I knew that you couldn't stay away from me!" She threw her arms around his neck. " I knew that this was all a ruse with the Mudblood." Draco thought about pushing her off but knew he had to keep her going or they would never be able to save Hermione. He forced a sexy smirk, and ran his hands through her hair.**

** " Oh come on Pansy you know that we belong together" **

**I started to regain consciousness, and I thought I saw Draco, in Pansy's arms. I had to do a double take, because I really couldn't believe it, but there they were, flirting and all over each other. I watched as He stroked her cheek, like he does to me and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't muster up the noise. I felt my insides slowly die, and wished Luscious Malfoy would just come back and kill me already.**

**Harry watched Draco try to create a diversion with Pansy, and nearly vomited in his mouth watching those two interact. He knew that it was all an act because not moments ago he admitted his feelings for his best friend. He knew what he had to do. He saw me regain consciousness and my face get torn apart by the sight in front of me. He took this as his opportunity to make his move now.**

**I was so clearly distracted I hadn't noticed that Draco signaled for Harry to get me out of here. I sighed and tried to turn away from Draco, as tears stream down my face. When I turned around I nearly jumped when I was Harry magically untie me and unlock me from the cage. He put a finger to his mouth to be quiet.**

** " Can you walk?" He whispered just loud enough fro me to hear.**

** " Barley" I whispered back. So I put one arm behind Harry's neck for support and he put an arm around my waist, and slowly made our way out of the dungeon. Before we could make it out I turned around one last time to see Draco kiss pansy on the cheek. Harry watched as tears continued to stream down my face, and I felt lie I was going to collapse. Harry knew he had to get me out of there fast. Harry pulled us into the first empty room, and locked the door. **

** " Are you alright? " He was finally able to speak and relived to see that I looked ok in a physical state, but mentally was another story. He could see from the look on my face how I felt, and it tore him apart. I just shook my head, unable to speak because I might lose it. **

**All of a sudden I heard the door unlock, and slowly creek open. I felt my heart skip a beat. I watched, as Harry stayed calm. How could he be so calm I thought? Then I noticed Draco was the one that was now locking the door behind him. I gasped when I saw him, not sure of what I should feel; hurt, confused, overwhelmed, scared, and so happy to see him again.**

** " Nice job Potter" I looked at Harry them back at Draco.**

** " You too Malfoy." What was going on here? I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Draco rushed over to me and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. **

" **What the hell is going on here?" Draco rubbed the side of his face where the handprint still lingered. Not that I wasn't grateful to have him kissing me again, but just moments ago he was all over Pansy. I started t get that sick feeling again. I couldn't get the words out I just gave Draco a hurt, angry expression, and them looked at Harry and back at him. I just put my head in my hands and sighed. **

** " I don't understand!" I screamed. Draco put a hand on my shoulder, and Harry tried to explain.**

** " Hermione, Draco knew that you were in trouble when his father took you, so he came to me for help. We found you locked in the dungeon of the Malfoy manor, we saw the way he was treating you and thought that if Draco distracted Pansy then I would be able to get you out of here, Don't you see he used himself as a distraction." **

** " Potter's right I would never hurt you lie that, It killed me to do that, and just so you know I think I vomited a little in my mouth when I had to pretend I wanted her." I couldn't help, but laugh, and hug Draco. Draco and Harry started to laugh as well.**

** " We still have one big problem!" I interjected. They both looked at me like we were actually home free and I had no idea what I was talking about.**

** " Draco's Father is going to notice I'm gone!"**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Authors Note :** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

**Chapter 24: **

Draco sighed, I was right his father was going to notice that she was missing, and now is plan wasn't going to work. He almost hated slipping pansy a sleeping potion when she tried to kiss him.

" Don't worry about him, Hermione I'm going to take care of it. Potter get her out of here." I nudged him in the arm, and Harry shook his head.

" Were in this together Malfoy." Harry wasn't about to leave him to fend for himself now. Draco looked at me, hoping I could understand what he had to do. I put my hands over my mouth. I knew what he had to do in order to finally be able to be free.

" You have to kill him don't you?" Everyone's eyes were on Draco, and he clenched his fists, and closed is eyes. I knew that this was going to be hard for Draco. So I took his hands in mine.

" That does not mean that you are like him. Don't for one second think that by killing him that you are evil, because I know that isn't who you are Draco Malfoy do you understand that?"

" How could you know this? For years I have tortured you, and your friends. I've mocked you for who you are and you blood as a bad stereotype, and I…" I cut him off by kissing him slowly on the lips.

" Because Draco I know you, the real you. I know who you really are. You are not that monster who you tried to be for years, or evil. You were living in the shadow of your father, and I know that you are different because I Love You! " That just came out in the heat of the moment, and I was speaking from the heart. I thought about it for a moment. I do love Draco, but I wanted to way I told him to have been more romantic. I froze in front of him for a moment. I was scared because I had just told him that I love him and I kept thinking what if he didn't feel that same way? My breathing became shallower. I noticed that Draco's expression went from cold to warm, and he smiled.

" Hermione Granger, you're in love with me?" He broke into one of his world class sexy Malfoy smirked. I couldn't help it there was no denying it now.

" Yes, I love you!" I giggled, " I told you that I was falling for you, I just didn't realize how hard. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Harry yelled

" Behind you!" and he raised his wand. Draco jumped in front of me and put a hand around me for protection with his wand raised at his father.

" Isn't this touching, the Mudblood fell in love with the pureblood!" Luscious spat, and walked towards me slowly. Draco pointed his wand closer to him, but Luscious was quicker, he pulled his wand out on Draco first.

" Sectum Sempra!" Draco fell hard to the ground, and was immediately knocked unconscious, with his blood flowing from his body.

" NO! Draco!" I yelled and tried to run toward him, but Harry grabbed me holding me back, as I sobbed. I struggled to get free, until I finally did, and then I tried to run to Draco, but I was slapped across the face by Luscious. It left a mark under my left eye, and I fell to the floor. It seemed to be up to Harry, but he was just standing there frozen in place, staring at the floor where Draco's life less body lay, and where I lay un able to move. Until recently this wasn't like Harry at all, he needed to snap out of it and fast. Luscious walked toward me ,and before I could move kicked me hard.

" Now it will be a pleasure to kill you and bring back the dark lord once again to finish what he started." I was scared, I didn't have my wand to defend me, Draco was dying, and Harry was basically lifeless himself. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself in the Heads common room with Draco sitting by the warm fire, instead of on the cold wet floor just inches from death. Luscious pointed his wand over m wrist, and it started to bleed. I let out a soft sob. He then pulled my arm to the center of the floor and let it drip on the floor where he scattered some ashes, and not long after he drew his own blood sprinkling it over the ashes and mine. All of a sudden I felt really light headed, and before I passed out I looked to Harry, and tried to scream for him to help, but all that came out was a whisper. He just stood there and stared in a trance.

As I drifted into unconsciousness I started to replay the night that Ron and I broke up. _ I was at the Burrow sitting under a tree with Harry, talking about my relationship with Ron about what I should do._

_ " I'm staying out of it Hermione! Your both my friends" I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. How could he just watch such abuse and not say or do anything? He was Harry Potter the Chosen one for crying out loud._

_ " Please you see the way he treats me, you're my best friend Harry! " pleaded and he just sighed._

_ "yes you are ,but so is he ,and I will not be forced to choose sides." _

_ " It's not if its doing the right thing." I shook my head and got up to go back into the house before any one started to worry where I was, meaning Ron, but when I turned around I came face to face with him, and his face could match his hair with how angry he looked._

_ " Ron! " I gasped , held my heart, it was beating so fast._

_ " So your trying to tell lies to my best friend about me are you?" I tried to slowly back away, but he followed. " I bet it would be in your benefit to sleep with the famous Harry Potter over me wouldn't it? "_

_ " What that's ridiculous you got it all wrong Ron! Harry is my friend too" He moved closer and slapped me across the face. I grabbed my cheek and started to rub it fighting back tears. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction this time. He leaned in and tried to kiss me ,but I turned my head and refused him._

_ " You Filthy little M.. " I pulled out my wand before he could finish that sentence, but he smacked it out of my hand._

_ " Ron.. Wait.. Please don't," I pleaded. I started to back up some more but he came closer toward me, and he pushed me up against a tree. I started to tremble, and closed my eyes. He leaned in and whispered in my ear._

_ " You were never worth it any way!" He then let me go as I fell to the ground, and watched him walk away. Harry just stayed there starring at me on the ground, and hurt. _ I was glad that Ron and I were over, but what kind of person does that to someone that he cared about or at least gave an illusion that he did? I could sense my time was about to be over, as my body got colder.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Authors Note :** Thanks for every ones reviews and adds, I'm glad you all like my story! I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

Chapter 25:

Luscious Malfoy turned to me and smirked, looking down at my life less body.

" It's time to die" He raised his wand, and pointed it at me, but before he could utter a spell Harry came whizzing around the corner with his wand out, causing Luscious Malfoy to fly backward. Harry rushed over toward me.

" I've watched you get hurt for far too long its about time I step up, and be your hero" Harry smiled at me, and I mustered up a weak smile. He helped me up and I wrapped my arms around him for a hug.

" I'd hate to break up this warm and fuzzy moment, but I have a task to finish, and I will kill you both." Luscious got up and this time he was angry and coming after me. Harry got in front of me with his wand extended. " Oh don't worry Potter, your next!" He spit out in frustration. They looked ready to fight to the death, and I couldn't even do anything to help. All of a sudden with every fiber of his being to stay alive, and fight back Draco very slowly raised his wand from his back pocket, and pointed it at his father.

" Avada Kadavra!" He said just loud enough to hear. I turned to Draco to see him fighting to survive as the unforgivable curse escaped his lips. He saved our lives, and we all watched as Luscious Malfoy slowly fell to the ground. We watched as one lay on the ground dead, and the other just moments from his own death. I ran up to him, and lay next to him holding him close, while blood leaked from his body, and getting weaker. His breathing was getting more and more shallow, and I was getting scared. How could I come so far and lose everything? I watched as he was now fighting to keep his eyes open and I couldn't help the tears that continued to stream from my face.

" No Draco! No fight it, you have to fight it." I wiped some tears from my face. "You can't leave now.. Not now" I continued to sob, as Harry came over and put his hand on my shoulder, to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

" Please don't cry for me Hermione!" Draco whispered, and tried to wipe tears from my face.

" I love you." I leaned down and kissed his soft lips. I hoped that somehow in my head it was all just some nightmare and I would wake up in Draco's arms, and he would be ok, Luscious would be in Azkaban never to come out and everything would just be great. Draco was cold, and weak and I felt his body get limp in my arms, and then I lost control.

" No." I whispered, " Draco wake up!" I shook him " Draco!" I screamed but there was no response. After about 5 minutes Harry came and pulled me off of Draco's body. I didn't want to leave, I felt like I was dead along with him.

" Come on Hermione, I need to get you out of here" Harry sighed " I'm sorry" I slowly got up and nodded to Harry. I turned back around to look at Draco's body on the floor; I wiped my eyes one last time, and sighed

" Draco, if you can hear me, it doesn't matter how you treated me all those years, it doesn't change who you are now, and you are nothing like him" I finally let Harry pull me away. We had to the entrance, and we were almost home free, when I heard a noise behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

" I love you too Hermione Granger!" I held my breath, because I couldn't believe it. He cleared his throat, and I quickly turned around. There he was standing in front of me, I had to do a double take to see if he was really there, and it was true He loved me too.

" Draco! But how? I mean you were dead?" I couldn't move I was afraid he might not be real. He tried to walk to me, but he was still weak ,and we could see it. I ran to ward him with Harry to hold him up.

" Your love!" he said simply. " It was your love that saved me ,and kept me alive." I smiled and started to cry and laugh at the same time. I was so happy he was alive. We stayed like that for a while just smiling at each other, and even Harry smiled back at us.

" Ok, are you two going to help me out of here, or are we going stand here eye fucking each other?" Draco smirked, Harry rolled his eyes, and I blushed, and we carefully apparated back to Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Authors Note: Sorry haven't updated in while but just be patient… the story is almost finished are you excited? I know I am! Let me know what you think please…. As always I do not own Harry Potter, or any thing about it!

**Chapter 26:**

We landed in the Heads common room, still trying to hold Draco up.

"Harry we have to get him to the hospital wing, or he could die". He looked at me with a concerned stare.

" What about you?" I shook my head " Hermione your injuries are pretty bad!" he argued, but I wouldn't listen, my concern was Draco. Harry just looked at my many gashes and bruises all over my body, and torn robes, and all I could do was continue to shake my head.

" No Harry, I'm sorry I appreciate your concern, but I'm head girl and I have to make a sacrifice. No one will die on my watch not even the Head boy!" I struggled to keep his arm around my shoulder s I could take him to the hospital wing.

" Are you going to help me or not?" Harry just sighed and took his other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder as well, and I apparated us to the Hospital wing. Students weren't allowed to apparated on school grounds but seeing as how Draco was dying, and I was head girl it should be acceptable.

Madame Pomphrey was in the Hospital wing discussing matters with Head Mistress Mcgonnagal, but they were interrupted when we came crashing into them.

" Hermione!" Harry shouted, and Draco just grunted because he was unconscious now.

" Ouch, I should really work on my landings" we were now faced with two angry witches, who were demanding and explanation.

" Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter explain the meaning or this, and what on earth happened to Mr. Malfoy?" McGonnagal crossed her arms, and Madame Pomphrey stood there shaking her head. I looked at Harry, and he looked back at me, I nodded and we told them everything. They stood there listening to how Draco's father escaped Azkaban, heard of Draco's connection with me, and how I was kidnapped by a Death eater to become a sacrifice and bring back the dark Lord. We also told them how Harry teamed up with Draco to save me and how Draco had to sacrifice killing his father to save us, which left Draco cursed and near death. After hearing all of this Madame Pomphrey rushed Draco to the nearest hospital bed and started paying him immediate attention. She urged me to stay and get looked at as well, but I refused, I had to continue with my Head duties, since my co-Head was unable to do so, and it was partly my fault. She urged me to drink a potion everyday to help me recover faster, and I did, but it tasted like raw fish and smelled like bad feet. McGonnagal allowed me to attended classes as normal and over looked my apparating on school grounds, as I knew she would because it was an emergency. I attended classes like I normally would, and Draco was excused under head mistresses orders with no questions asked, and no one did. I could hear people whisper about his absence, and they wanted to know what happened. Some people even suggested that he was just skipping classes, and I wanted to stand up and scream but I just sat there in class just going by on autopilot. Even thought it was all over, I felt like I wasn't really there, I wasn't me. When I wasn't in the Library to take books out and study alone I the common room, I was in the hospital wing by Draco's side. Even though a lot of bad keeps happening I have to believe that good can still happen, I just had to wait.

It had been two weeks since the incident, and I kept my distance from everyone. I only spoke when spoken to, or it was relating to my head duties. I haven't even really confronted Harry about what happened. Sure we see each other in class and in the great hall for meals that I would hardly eat. Harry could see that I wasn't the same. After the war I had changed, but not as much as this recent incident had. In classes I could feel him staring at me, and watching me walk down the halls, but I would avoid eye contact. I knew what he wanted to say to me, but I just can't hear it right now.

Professor Snape had set a 10-page essay due next week on how to best brew a summoning spell, and how to best ward it off from your enemy. I took it upon my self to go to the library to so some research like I always do. However it was during dinner when most everyone would be in the Great hall so I knew it would be the perfect time to really be alone in the library. I had been studying in the Library for about an hour now, with like six books in front of me when I heard footsteps get louder behind me, and eventually I saw a dark shadow hover over my shoulder. I froze for a minute then quickly turned around.

" Hermione we need to talk" came the calm voice of my best friend who now looked concerned.

" Harry!" I jumped up, and looked at him with fear and surprise.

" Hermione, I know that you've been avoiding me for two weeks." I turned my head away from him and bit my bottom lip as I listened to him go on. " And I just want to apologize" I turned back to face him.

" What do you need to apologize for?"

" For doubting you, not trusting you, and for years not really being there for you when you needed me." I could feel a tear sub consciously forming in my eye. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug ever. " From now on, I'm not going to turn the other cheek, and look away." He whispered in my ear. I finally let go and wiped my tears from my eyes.

" Thank you Harry, I know I have been rather unapproachable and cold lately, and.." Harry cut my off before I could finish my thoughts.

" No! Hermione don't even go there it's not your fault, none of this is."

" Harry I know, just let me finish." He nodded " It's just I don't know what to do. If I do what I want to so I will lose it , and if I do what everyone else just expects me to do and not think about what I want to do I will lose it, so I have to be on mute. I am just scared for him and I pray everyday that it will all be over… I mean really over. That it was all just a bad dream, and we'll both wake up in the common room in each other's arms." I started to sob again. Harry tried to comfort me.

" Everything will be ok."

" How do you know that?" I shook my head. " It's sjut what your supposed to say."

" Because it always is. Look at everything that has happened to us, and after all of that you have to think it will all be ok I n the end." I smiled at Harry. He was right, he had to be. After Harry left, I finished studying, and then went to visit Draco in the hospital wing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

**Chapter 27:**

I sat at Draco's Bedside like I do every night, until curfew, and then I would do my rounds, or help the Prefects if they needed to rotate their schedules due to too much work, or illness. Madame Pomphrey was getting used to seeing me on a daily basis, so we would share casual conversations about the weather, my studies, or what ever prank was landing students in the hospital wing. It was mostly from the Weasly's joke shop. I stared at Draco and sighed.

" He may not seem it, but he actually is doing better." She said hoping to make me feel better. I did feel better knowing that he was getting better I just missed his was all.

" Thank you!" I said with hope in my eyes. I decided to pull out my transfiguration book and do some homework. Madame Pomphrey left to attend to some students that just walked in that needed immediate attention. I was too distracted to notice whom they were, nor did I care, until they were being exceptionally too loud. He was in the next bed and I had every intension of pulling back the curtain and giving him a piece of my mind. I mean honestly he was carrying on with his friends as if he were a dying hero, when all it was, was a broken nose. I had heard him describe the god-awful fight, when he came in; it was hard not to actually.

" AHHHHH!" I heard his scream for about the fiftieth time, and I had enough. So I pulled back the curtains in a rage, people were trying to rest and recover here, and how could they properly do that with him being so disrespectful. I ripped open the curtains ,and the boy immediately turned to me, and my mouth dropped open as I came face to face with the last person I expected or wanted to see.

" Ron?" He was holding his nose and his clothes were torn.

" Hermione? What are you doing here?" I was still in shock so I hadn't had time to respond. " I knew it came here to see if I was alright! You are such a good person." I had raised one eyebrow and shook my head.

" No!" He ignored me and patted the seat next to him.

" NO! Ron listen to me I did not come here for you! I didn't even know you were here let alone what happened to you. I was going to tell who was being so bloody loud to stop being so disrespectful." I crossed my arms. " Now seeing it was you, I'm not surprised." He shot me a ' How Dare You' look.

" What about you then?" He stared at the book that was in my hand.

" What about me Ronald?" I scoffed.

" You're studying in the next bed? Really is your life that pathetic that you have to take a bed away from someone who needs it?" my face got red and hotter as he spoke. How dare he, he had no idea what he was talking about, and like always he was the ignorant git he always was. Ronald chuckled, and his gang of friends that I had recognized as a couple of 6th years who admired him just stood there dumb founded.

" For your information the bed isn't empty, and I'm studying because I'm visiting."

" Oh really? Then who is it?" He laughed again.

" None of your damn business!" Well it wasn't his business I thought. I didn't owe him anything.

" What ever Hermione, You probably don't even know. You probably just sat down next to any unconscious persons bed. You don't have any real friends any way. Your just so pathetic." How dare he, and he just turned away like an ignorant prick that he is. I stormed over there, and looked him in the eye.

" For your information I love the man in that bed very much, and his injuries are far more heroic, and serious than yours, or even how you got yours for that matter." I chuckled a little bit " let me guess another one of your conquests figured out your game and tried to improve your face." He opened his mouth to defend himself nonetheless, but I didn't give him the chance,

"No wait I'm not finished yet, the person in the next bed is Draco. He would never disrespect me like you have" I took a deep breath and stared at the dumbfounded look on his face.

" How dare you talk to me like that, and I thought I told you about that Death Eater!" he yelled.

" He's not a Death Eater Ronald, and he is more than half the man that you could ever hope too become!"

" Oh Ya? Then how did he get in here?" he shot back, but I decided to tell him.

" He and Harry saved my life!" I shouted the whole story to him, and he listened. He shook his head, and quickly turned away.

" Why would he want to save a Mudblood like you?" He smirked and before I could pull out my wand a hand came from behind him and punched him in the face. I looked up to see that it was Harry. We both looked down at Ron, and then back at each other.

" Harry why would you punch your best friend? Cant you see that I had been injured and now I'm being verbally insulted" Ron wined, while rubbing his face.

" Well, I was on my way up here to tell you that you are an idiot and to see if you are alright, but clearly you more disturbed than I thought." He walked over the cowering Ron on the floor. " Oh and I didn't punch my best friend I would never hurt my friends, I'm finally sticking up for her like I should have done along time ago."

" Thank you Harry!" We both left Ron to linger on what just happened and we both went to sit with Draco for a little bit. I had to admit I dint feel quite so lonely any more.

" Hey Harry can I ask you something?" I sat nervously.

" Yea, of course what is it?" I bit my bottom lip and stared at the floor.

" Come on you can ask me anything!" He reassured me, and smiled.

" Ok" I sighed. " It's just what if you hadn't have shown up when you did and it would have been like before? I know I got a lot of guts standing up to him the way that I did, but I don't know? I saw the look in his eyes, and it was the way he used to look at me" I suddenly heard a faint cough, and apparently Harry heard it too. We both looked at each other.

" I'd kill him!" came the faint voice of Draco Malfoy.

" Your awake!" I screamed with joy and leaned down to wrap my arms around him. I was so relieved and happy. I thought I even haw Harry perk up with seeing Draco was now conscious. He slowly opened his eyes, and he pulled a strand of fallen hair behind my ear.

" I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried." I fought back some more tears but I couldn't help it I was so emotional. I had just got back my best friend and the love of my life was out of his comma, and even better Ron was in the hospital wing and got exactly what was coming to him. Things couldn't get any better, could they?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Authors Note****: ok, here it is the last chapter! The moment you've all been waiting for! I do not own Harry Potter and its characters! Enjoy and here it is.**

**Chapter 28:**

**I awoke the next morning in the hospital wing lying in Draco's arms. We were startled awake when Madame Pomphrey came to check on Draco. However she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. I got tense I knew it I was in for it now. I broke a handful of school rules. Lets see I was in the hospital wing after visiting hours, I was in bed with a patient let alone we were both Heads of the school, and of the opposite sex. It looked like her head was going to explode.**

** " Miss Granger, you really shouldn't be here." Said in a firm but calm tone, as she came closer. She sighed and her cold expression looked to warm up. " But seeing as how Mr. Malfoy is awake now, and you had been so concerned you barley left his side, and still managed to keep up with your school work and duties, I'm going to over look it and pretend that you came during school hours." I finally let out that breathe that I had been holding in since she showed up. We both smiled at each other. I was thankful.**

** " Thank you Madame Pomphrey!" She turned around to look over his charts and review his status, and then she turned around.**

** " Good news, Mr. Malfoy" Draco sat up and looked at her with anticipation of getting out of this hospital wing.**

** " You get to get out of here and back to your studies this evening" Both of our smiles dwindled down to a disappointed expression.**

** " This evening?, But its only the early morning now!" Draco whined.**

** " I know Mr. Malfoy, and Miss. Granger don't give me that look" she sighed again," I just want to make sure that your are alright before I send you out in the world. You were given a pretty deadly curse, and were pretty bad off." I looked at Draco and he just smiled at me and nodded.**

** " Don't worry He will be out by Supper tonight" She said to me as I turned to leave.**

** Draco sat up and watched me turn around to give him a sad look. I couldn't help it I missed him.**

** " Cheer up, I finally get to get out of this place, and I will see you at dinner." He smirked, " ya know I may have actually forgot what the common room looks like, so well have to get better acquainted." He joked and I just forced a smile.**

** " So go on get out of here Hermione!" I just looked at him. He was really kicking me out." Go , you have potions in 30 minutes and I have never known you to ant to miss a class or be late for one."**

** " But what about you?"**

** " What about me? I'm fine, Madame Pomphrey is here to look after me, and I'm pretty sure you'll catch me up on what I have missed in classes. I will see you at dinner" He smiled at me, and I made me go week in the knees just starring at him. Even in a weakened state after a near death experience he can still do that to me. " Now go before I take points off you for questioning my orders" I giggled and then turned to leave.**

** So I ran all the way to class to get there on time. I had noticed that Ron was also out, and I smiled to myself because I knew why. I took my seat next to Harry.**

** " Hey Hermione!"**

** " He's getting released at super today!" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear and Snape to not notice ands take points off of Gryffindor just for the fun of it. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.**

** " Really?" Harry grinned, " I'm so relieved" I couldn't stop smiling I just concentrated on the lesson. The rest of the day was boring, and went by relatively slow. Why was it that whenever you were anticipating something it always took forever to come? I thought to myself as the great mystery of life. It was almost time for super and I was supposed to meet Harry in Ginny at the Gryffindor common room, but told them I would just wait outside. I didn't want to go in and have to have small chit chat with everyone in there, because I'm too polite to ignore then when I had to see Draco. So I just stood there for what seemed like hours waiting for my friends to go to super. I was slowly getting a headache because of course the Fat lady kept trying to get me to listen to her singing, and honestly she could not sing. I didn't have the heart to tell her, I just stood there and took the pain. Note to self-kill Harry and Ginny for keeping me out here through 2 whole songs and almost one encore.**

** " Oh, Hermione" I heard Ginny coming through the Portrait door. " Harry told me everything. You poor dear, I think its all-so romantic." She ran up to me giving me a lung-crushing hug. " I'm so happy for you." She sighed and looked at me " For you both."**

** " Thanks gin, that means a lot to me, but where is Harry I really need to get to the Great hall. I have been anticipating this moment all day." Just as I mentioned Harry's name he came through the portrait. And we left for the great hall. with butterflies forming in my stomach.**

** We sat down at our usual spot, and I glanced over at the Slytherin table and he was not here yet. I got disappointed and Ginny noticed that my mood had changed and tried to console me.**

** " I'm sure hell show up!" She smiled at me and I forced a smile back. Meanwhile I kept glancing over at the door and at the slythrein table every couple of minutes, but each time I got more and more disappointed and started to worry that he had been kept longer. My mind kept racing and Dinner was almost over, and he still wasn't here. I sighed and went back to listening to Ginny and Harry flirt, about Quiddich. I smiled and pretended I was paying attention as I swirled some peas around on my plate. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Harry tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed toward the entrance hall. Ginny looked up and her jaw dropped and my heart literally stopped at I stared at the man that stood at the door. It was Draco in the Dress robes that I transfigured for him in Mc Gonnagal's class at the beginning of term. I immediately smiled not caring if any one else saw that I was staring at Draco and he was staring at me smiling back. He started to walk toward the Gryffindor table and people were starting to stare, and the room got almost completely quiet. He stopped in front of Harry and me and with out thinking I stood up. He looked at me and then at Harry.**

** " Thanks man!" He officered his hand and Harry shook it gratefully. " I owe you one!" Draco said with no sarcasm, he was very sincere.**

** " No, don't be silly, but I do believe we are no longer enemies." Harry smiled and Draco just smirked.**

** " Yea I can live with that" He nodded" Just don't think just because we teamed up, and Weasly's now in the hospital wing that that makes us the new ' Golden Trio'" Draco teased, the boys laughed, and then he turned to me and smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile at any thing or any one.**

** " I just have one thing I want to know." He gave me a hard look and I just raised one eyebrow not knowing where he was going. He slowly got down on one knee and I felt my heart race. I cupped my mouth and gasped.**

** " Hermione granger I love you! Will you marry me?" The room was quiet as ever and all eyes were on the two of us. I began to cry**

** " Yes, Yes a million times yes!" Draco stood up and we wrapped out arms around each other. At that moment my robes were transformed into the exact purple ball gown that Draco had transformed on me that very day that I transformed the ones on him that he was wearing. I felt like I was in a fairy tale. The whole hall burst out on cheers and whistles even the Slytherin table. We looked at each other and he gave me the most passionate kiss of my life.**

**The battle was over and the rest of my life was just beginning… or something like it any way!**


End file.
